NOES: Freddy's Girl
by Erin Nightshade
Summary: A teen finds out that her parents and her friends have been lying to her. So she unleashes Freddy. But something happens that they did not intend.I changed the Rating. This story is now Rated: T. Read and Review!
1. Never Had a Nightmare

Nightmare on Elm Street

Title: Nightmare on Elm Street: Kisses from a Nightmare

sum:All her parents wanted was to protect her from Freddy Krueger but Erin finds love and solace in Freddy and unleashes his power after her two best friends let slip some truths.

genre: horror/romance Rating: M

Chapter One

Spring Wood was a quiet town, nothing exciting had happened after Jason had slaughtered all those teens four years back, but of course that had been hushed up as well as the return of the Spring Wood slasher which was also terminated. Erin Grey sat next to the window in her English class room, she gazed out the window. She was supposed to be reading, Lord of the Flies but her attention seemed to be disrupted for some reason. The bell rang not a moment too soon, she gathered her things and was the first one in the hallway.

"Hey, wait up", a voice said behind her.

Erin stopped so that her best friend, Kara Lewis could catch up. Kara was a brunette with blue eyes.

"You seem disturbed. You've been like this all day", Kara replied.

"I have never had a nightmare in my entire life", Erin said.

Kara cocked an eyebrow at her, she tried to make sense of it but was suddenly bumped into by a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Ziggy, what the hell?",Kara said.

"Sup", Ziggy replied holding up a bag of potato chips.

"Sup? Is there a word shortage that I don't know about?", Kara asked.

Erin ignored her two friends, she was trying to think of something grotesque but all she got were rainbows.Kara's hand touched her shoulder.

"What do you mean you have never had a nightmare?", she asked.

"I fall asleep and nothing exciting happens", Erin said flatly.

"That's why they terminated the Spring Wood slasher, the adults don't want us to have nightmares. Come on, you want your sleep don't you?", Ziggy replied.

Erin dropped the subject and followed them to the cafeteria, they didn't get very far,Erin felt a hand on her shoulder,Robbie smiled at her.

"Too cool to sit with me and the guys?",Robbie asked.

"Suck off", Erin replied.

She marched right passed Ziggy and Kara, throwing her stuff down on the table which made a THUMP! Two guys looked up from a Spider-Man comic book, they looked like twins.

"Erin, sup?", Spencer asked.

Spencer had dirty-blond hair and brown eyes. His best friend Cooper had brown hair and brown eyes. Both were comic collectors.

"I'm having a shitty day",Erin muttered.

A couple minutes later, Ziggy and Kara appeared and sat on either side of Erin.

"Is it crowded in here more than usual?",Kara asked.

"Junior high kids are eating with us because someone flooded the girls bathroom on the third floor",Cooper replied.

Erin rested her head on her hand, Spencer and Cooper looked at Kara and Ziggy.

"What's her deal?",Spencer asked.

"She's never had a nightmare in her life",Kara replied.

"I don't know why it's bothering her now, I mean who cares", Ziggy relied.

Erin looked up at Ziggy, her face became contorted.

"You want my life, you can have it", She said.

Erin grabbed her bag, got up and headed towards the nearest exit. Kara gave Ziggy a look of pure hate.

"Now, I have to put up with her being cranky",Kara said.

"Why is she cranky?",Cooper asked.

"Because Robbie is now an ass and she hates him. And I don't know...people treat her like shit even though she's kind,caring,should I go on?", Kara said.

Spencer,Cooper and Ziggy shook their heads. Kara got up and went after Erin, whom she found by the stairs. The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag on, Erin and Kara spent the most part of Physical Science planning for the weekend. When the final rang around 2:00pm, Kara and Erin met Ziggy by the bike rack.

"Finally, the weekend", Kara said.

"What are you so excited about? We aren't going to any parties", Ziggy replied.

"Yeah but Erin and I are having a girls only slumber party",Kara said.

The girls departed with Ziggy at the cross walk and continued down the sidewalk and around the corner. They stopped the at the street sign ELM ST. Kara looked at it.

"Weird name isn't it?", she asked.

"Kara, you've been to my house before and you live down the street from me", Erin said walking off the side walk and towards the other side of the street. Kara ran to catch up.

"I ment, who name's these streets?",Kara aked.

"Trees. Duh", Erin replied.

They were at Erin's house ten minutes later. Both of Erin's parents worked during the day. Erin and Kara went into the livingroom, Erin turned the tv on and turned the station to MTV.

"Don't forget to take your medicane",Kara replied.

"What?", Erin asked.

"Oh I found this", Kara replied handing her a piece of paper.

"Ugh, my parents", Erin said taking the note.

She went up stairs and came back down carrying an orange bottle. She took out two little pills. Kara stared at it.

"What's that?",she asked.

"Oh, my medicine", Erin replied.

"What's it for?", Kara asked.

"They help me sleep", Erin said.

Karra took one of them in her hand.

"What?", Erin asked.

"These sleeping pills. They're Hypo-sill", Kara replied.

"Hypo-what?", Erin asked taking it back.

"They keep you from having nightmares", Kara said, "Ziggy said they use the pills up at the hospital".

Erin looked down at the small little pill, she put it back into the bottle, she placed the bottle on the kitchen counter and went back into the livingroom.

"Your not going to take it?",Kara asked.

"One little nightmare can't hurt can it?", Erin replied.

"All the parents give us Hypo-sill for a reason. Look, don't do something your going to regret", Kara said.

"You sound like my mom", Erin replied.

"Don't you watch the news, those kids all those years back got killed because of their nightmares", Kara said.

Erin rolled her eyes, she went back into the kitchen but the bottle wasn't on the counter, Erin looked over the island counter and saw that it rolled into the sink of the island. She picked up the bottle and placed it on the counter.

"Happy?",she asked a couple minutes later.

"Very", Kara replied.

They sat down to watch Pop Up Video when the phone rang which jumped both of them.

"Hello? Hi Ziggy",Erin replied after picking up the phone.

"Can I come over?", Ziggy asked.

"Yeah", Erin replied and hung up the phone.

"You two would make a perfect couple", Kara muttered.

"Shut up", Erin replied hitting her with a pillow.

"What an ugly pillow", Kara said holding a pillow that had red and dark green stripes.


	2. Truth Time

Chapter Two

Erin took the pillow from Kara and looked it over, the pillow was no longer red and green but a tan color.

"So it's been through the wash a few times but it's not ugly", Erin said.

"What? It was just dark red and green", Kara said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Maybe it's your red and green pillow?", Erin said.

She came back a moment later with Ziggy.

"I take it back, I think the pillow was much prettier", Kara said.

Ziggy sat on the couch, he was holding his face in a funny way, Erin sat beside him and took his hand away from his eye.

"What in the hell happened?", she asked.

"I had a run in with Robbie. He punched me in the face", Ziggy said.

Erin went into the kitchen and came back with an ice pack, she put it against his face, Ziggy put his hand on her's but they pulled away and the ice pack landed on the floor.

"Sorry", Erin said handing him the ice pack back.

"Robbie is such a jerk, I think you should break up with him", Kara replied.

"Don't think I haven't thought about it. Someone should kill him", Erin said.

"Be careful what you wish for", Ziggy replied half laughing.

"I mean it, he's picked on you for the last time. I should hire someone to kick his ass", Erin said.

"His and Ashley's", Kara added but Ziggy glared at her.

"What?", Erin asked.

"Nothing", Ziggy said.

"Ooops", Kara muttered.

"What?", Erin asked.

"Nothing", Ziggy said.

"What's going on?", Erin asked.

"It's nothing", Kara replied.

"C'mon, tell me", Erin said, "Please".

"Well, I'll tell you since Kara won't", Ziggy replied, "Robbie started dating Ashely last year and according to Spencer who heard from Sora who spied on Tori and Ashely, Robbie wants to get with you so he can tell all of his friends he made it with two girls".

"Thanks Zig", Erin said.

"Hey, I told you about the Hypo-sill", Kara said.

"Thaks", Erin replied less enthusiastically.

"Wait, what?", Ziggy asked.

"This medicine my parents put me on so I wouldn't have any bad dreams. Apparently, everyone's parents put them on it too", Erin said.

"You told her?", Ziggy asked looking at Kara.

"What? I'm supposed to lie?", Kara asked.

"Lie about what?", Erin asked.

"We can't tell you. Your parents are going to have to tell you now and I know your dad works at that hospital they put people who have nightmares because the medicine at home isn't that effective", Ziggy said.

Erin looked between Kara and Ziggy, neither was going to budge. She wished they'd tell her like they told her about Robbie and Ashely. What was the big secret she didn't know about?

"Why don't we do this another night", Erin replied.

"Oh c'mon", Ziggy said.

"My parents are going to be home soon", Erin said going over and opening the front door.

"Tommorow night?", Kara asked.

"Fine", Erin replied.

The two friends left, leaving Erin by herself. She sat down on the couch, thinking about the past twenty four hours events. Her parents car pulled in about thirty minutes.

"I thought Kara was staying over?", her mother asked.

"Change of plans", Erin said turning off the television.

"Did you take your medicane?", her father asked.

"Yeah but I want to know why I have to take it?", Erin asked.

Her parents looked at eachother in stunned shock.

"Sweety, people have to sleep so they can have energy. You don't want to be tired do you?", her mother asked.

"Does dad give all those kids up at Westens that medicine?", Erin asked.

"Yes I do. Those kids suffered insomnia and need stimulents to keep them from having bad dreams that could keep them awake", her father said.

"Are anyone els's parents giving them Hypo-sil?", Erin asked.

"Hypo-what?", her mother asked.

"Kara told me what that was called. And you didn't answer my question", Erin replied.

"Of course the other parents are giving their kids the medicine", her dad said.

"Then why can't I stop taking it?I have never had a nightmare in my life", Erin said.

"Why don't we talk about this in the morning", her mother said handing her daughter the small bottle.

Erin turned and went upstairs, it was rather early, she set the bottle on her computer desk. She sat on the bed and stared at the bottle.

"What could a little nightmare hurt?".

"Don't do something you'll regret".

"We can't tell you. Your parents are going to have to you".

"All the parents give us Hypo-sill for a reason".

"Don't you watch the news, those kids all those years back got killed because of their nightmares".

"I've never had a nightmare in my life"."That's it. I'm not taking the damn medicine. No matter what people say", Erin muttered.

She opened her desk drawer and put the bottle inside. Erin layed back on her bed and shut off the lamp light on the nightstand. She wound her alarm clock and layed down and before her head touched her bed, she was asleep.


	3. Erin Meets Freddy

Chapter Three

It was like walking through a block of ice without getting wet. Her foot falls echoed, it was dark but there was an eerie blue light that illuminated the long corridor. Erin looked around, it was like being at school at night. Each step felt like a life time, she stopped at all the class rooms as though she were sight seeing. She turned the next corner and expected to run into someone, but she didn't. Counting each of the lockers, she found hers, like actually being at school, she un-locked the clip from her locker door and opened it. It was empty, suddenly somewhere a door closed with a bang! Erin closed her locker and looked around, she slowly started down the hallway until she saw a shadow pass behind her. She whirled around and followed it until she came to a stair case leading down. Erin felt a rush of excitment and started down the stairs, her steps echoed. She came to a door, a light was on within, Erin grabbed hold of the handle and pushed it open, smoke rose from boilers, a bright lamp lights were lite and shadows crossed the giant room. Erin looked around, her feet seemed to carry her forward, her head turned this way and that, she felt like Alice the first time Alice went to Wonderland.

"Hello?", She called back, her voice seem to bounce off the metal walls.

Everything seemed to be leading downwards, Erin came to a ladder and climbed down and came to a second floor. Still nothing. Erin turned to go back up the ladder but it was gone. Another corridor, a closed in one, had replaced it, she heard foot steps leading away from her, excitment rushing back up again, she followed trying not to hurry too much.

"Wait, I need to talk to someone", She yelled.

But as soon as she turned the corner, she came to a dead end, she turned around to go back the way she came but it too disappeared and her only options were left or right. She turned right and found herself back where she had started, someone was standing by the ladder. He was a male, about a head taller then her. He wore a brown hat and a sweater with dark red and green stripes. On his right hand he had a glove with knife like fingers attached. His skin was badly burned and his eyes were a dark grey. He was leaning against the ladder casually as though he were waiting.

"Do your parents know?", he asked.

"How did you know about what I did?", she asked.

"You wouldn't have found me if you had", he said smiling.

Something about him clicked in her brain.

"Your sweater. My friend Kara said the pillow on my couch looked just like it but it wasn't when I picked it up", Erin said.

He smiled even more, "I'm their worst nightmare. Every kid in Springwood fears me...except you".

"They should", she replied a little more coldly then she had intended.

She couldn't stop staring at him, it was hard not to.

"Not to be rude but who are you?", she asked.

He tossed her his hat, she caught it as easily as catching a frizbee. She read the inside of his hat.

"Fred Krueger", She muttered and then looked up, "Freddy Krueger".

She tossed him his hat back, Freddy put it back on his head.

"I was watching the news four years ago. They said it was a copy cat killer who was killing all of those people and covered it all up. But those kids were in the at hospital for some reason. They all couldn't be crazy", Erin replied.

"I kill my victoms in their sleep. They call me the Springwood Slasher and the parents burned me to death. Then they came up with a medicine that would help their kids and the kids in the hospital sleep and forget about me", Freddy said.

"Aren't you going to kill me?", she asked.

"Your too pretty", he replied.

"Your much more complementive then my asshole boyfriend", Erin replied, "You can kill him if you want. His name is Robbie".

Freddy took his hat off and took out a folded piece of paper from inside. Erin walked up and he gave it to her, she unfolded it. Freddy placed his hat on his head.

"It's a poem", Erin replied.

"Whenever you need help, read the poem. I'll take care of the rest", Freddy said, "I just need you to promise me something".

"What?", she asked.

"Keep taking the sleeping drug and don't tell anyone about this", Freddy said.

"Promise", Erin replied, "But how do I wake up?".

It was only a simple question which was answered when she felt her blader get looser. She sat up and ran out of her bedroom and into the bathroom that was across the hallway. Flushing the toilet and getting back into bed, Erin slipped her hand under her pillow, she found the piece of paper.  
She hid it in her side drawer, she went over and opened the bottle of Hyp-sill, two fell out onto her palm and she took it with a glass of water which sat on her nightstand if she got thristy. Saturday seemed to come rather quickly, Erin didn't say anything to Kara or Ziggy while shopping at the mall, nor did she bring up anything with her parents. Kara stayed over that night, the girls were playing a card game at the kitchen table. Erin was too busy studying her cards.

"Ziggy and I are really sorry about yesterday. It's just that, we wanted you to find out about Robbie on your own.", Kara said.

"It's fine. Robbie has another thing coming anyway", Erin replied.

"Another thing coming?", Kara asked."Yeah, you know, me catching him", Erin replied."Can't wait for that. Should I have Ziggy bring the video camera?", Kara asked smiling.

Erin laughed, she hadn't laughed like that for a long time, she was glade to hear her own laugh. She couldn't stop thinking about Freddy or the fact she knew that her friends were greatly lying to her, that her parents were lying to her.

"Check and mate", She said lying down five aces in a row.


	4. One,Two, Freddy's Coming for you

Chapter Four

The walk to school seem to take longer then it should have, it was like walking through marshmellows, it was slow going. Ziggy and Kara had waited for her at the Elm St. sign. Erin recited the poem in her head over and over again as they approached the school lawn, Spencer and Cooper were standing by the oak tree near the side walk.

"We have comformation", Cooper said as Erin, Kara and Ziggy stood with them.

"Robbie and his friends are over by the stairs and their with Ashley and Tori", Spencer replied.

"Let's do this", Erin said.

Kara and Ziggy loyaly followed but they walked behind Spencer and Cooper. Erin could see Robbie a mile away and that's when she felt her heart fall flate on the ground. His and Ashley's faces were glued together. Erin turned away from the site.

"You don't have to do this", Kara said.

Sora, a girl with dark brown curls and brown eyes and Ally, a girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes came over.

"We have ten other people who want to see this go down", Sora said.

"What?", Erin asked.

"Well...Spencer told ten other people that you were going to break up with Robbie and they want him to burn in hell", Ally said.

Erin saw kids she knew from her classes wave at her, she feebly waved back. She turned to her friends.

"Well, here we go", she said.

Erin turned back around and walked forward, Spencer, Cooper, Kara, Ziggy, Sora and Ally followed her. The ten other students stood behind them.

"Hey Robbie! Remember me", Erin yelled.

She could feel the whole school yard go quiet, Robbie and Ashely looked up. Robbie backed away from Ashley.

"Hey babe what's going on?", he asked.

"Listen you little shit, I know you've been screwing little miss hot pants over there and quite frankly, I hope you have the time of your life", Erin said.

"Your kidding right? You can't break up with me", Robbie said.

"Guess again shitface", Erin replied.

WHAM! Erin felt his hand make contact with her face, everyone was stunned. Spencer and Ziggy held her up as she stumbled.

"Oh my god, Erin, I didn't mean..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", Robbie studdered.

Erin dropped her back pack to the ground, she held up her hands and Spencer and Ziggy backed off. Erin felt the words form on her tongue.

"One,Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, better lock your door. Five,Six, grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight, better stay awake. Nine, Ten, never sleep again. One, Two, Freddy's coming for you, Three, Four, better lock your door. Five, Six, grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight, better stay awake. Nin, Ten, never sleep again", Erin replied in song like trance.

She felt everyone's eyes on her, she picked up her backpack and rushed past Robbie and ran up the stairs into the school as the bell rang. Ziggy, Spencer, Cooper and Kara hurried after her.

"What was that about?", Ziggy asked.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to go down", Spencer replied.

They found Erin standing at her locker, her head rested against it.

"That was wicked", Cooper replied.

"Where did you learn that awesome poem?", Spencer asked.

"Just leave me alone", Erin mumbled.

Robbie spent most the morning paranoid, guilt ridden and somewhat freaked out by the poem that Erin had recited. Sun streamed into the classroom now, the teacher was talking about fractions and how to multiply them. Robbie felt his eye lids droop down. He opened them a third time but the sun was becoming warmer and he finally fell asleep. He opened his eyes but the shades had been pulled down and the lights were off, the classroom door opened and fog floated in. Some guy with a burned face and dark sweater came into the room, he wore a brown hat. Robbie frowned as the guy faced the class. Robbie noticed that his class mates were zombie like, with no eyes and wearing white clothing as though they were dead children.  
"Today class, I'm going to teach you about what happens when you cheat on your girlfriend", he said raising his right arm up to the chalk board.  
Robbie noticed that the guy had a glove with knife like fingers. The finger-knifes scratched across the chalk board.Robbie covered his ears. Freddy walked up to Robbie.

"You must be that bastard Robbie?", Freddy asked.

"And who are you?", Robbie asked.

"Your worst nightmare", Freddy replied.

"What--what do you want?", Robbie asked.

"You might say I was sent", Freddy replied.

"Sent? By whom? Why?", Robbie asked.

"By that sweet girl that you cheated on", Freddy replied picking up couple of pencils.

"Erin must be really mad if she sent you", Robbie replied.

"Now it's time to know what sharpened pencils feel like", Freddy said bringing down the pencils.

Robbie caught his arm and tried to fight him but Freddy grabbed Robbie's left wrist and put the pencils in his hand. Freddy then grabbed his arm and Robbie impaled himself, making deep cuts and slashmarks. Girls and Boys screamed as blood sprayed everywhere, the teacher hit the intercom button and told the Princepal to call the police. Erin stared out the library window and saw police cars and an ambulence bus pull up.

"What's going on?", several voices replied.

Erin, Ziggy and kara snuck out of the library and headed towards the huge crowed that was now forming on the staircases. Erin found Spencer and Sora.

"What's going on?", Erin asked.

"There's a rumor that someone in Mrs. Jacobs's math class, committed suicide", Spencer said.

Erin turned around and went back to Ziggy and Kara who had hung back.

"What did they say?", Ziggy asked.

"There's a rumor that someone in Mrs.Jacobs's math class committed suicide", Erin replied.

The intercom beeped and the princepal's voice rang throughout the school.

"Attention, students and staff. This building is to be evacuated amiedietly. Further more, school will cancled until further notice".

Erin and her friends were one of the first group of students out of the building, it had taken forever to get to school but it took even less time to reach her house. They piled into the livingroom and turned on the televison. Their princepal was on the news, standing on the steps of the school.

"It is my regret to inform you that student and star basketball player, Robert Hayes comitted suicide during his math class at 11:25 am this morning", the Princepal replied.

Kara turned off the television. Everyone was intensly quiet. Sora and Ally left around noon and Spencer and Cooper left a little after One. Ziggy left a short time after Spencer and Cooper did.

"You can go if you want to", Erin said.

Kara didn't reply back and left sometime after One-Thirty. Erin hugged on the couch pillows. It sometime after Three-thirty that her parents came home.

"How are you feeling?", her mother asked rubbing her back.

"I broke up with him this morning because I found out he cheated on me", Erin muttered quietly.

"We..uh..also found this in your room", her father replied putting the folded peice of paper on the coffee table.

"We're going to get you some help", her mother added standing up.

"What?", Erin replied, "You think I did this. Robbie and I don't even have any classes together".

"No, we don't think you did anything. But we think you need more help then we can give you", her father said.

"Your not serius are you?", Erin asked.

"I'm afraid we are. You'll be alot better off at the hospital", her mother replied.


	5. Freddy's Kiss

Chapter Five

_Erin's PoV_

_"It's been four years since I've been at the Dream Clinic. The Doctors said they kept detecting nightmares in my frontal lobe. They kept giving me the pills every hour. And they'd go and sit behind the glass window and watch the monitors. The numbers were between 3 and 5 and then go up to 11. I wasn't dreaming anything. To tell you the truth I couldn't stop thinking about Freddy. I tried and tried to think of anything else but for some reason, I wasn't sucessful. One doctor, gave me a pad of paper and some markers. So I drew Freddy and I hid the pictures underneath my pillow but I think the doctors were on to me because the pictures are gone. I should point out that nobody came to visit me. I was starting to feel like I was going to go insane. I wasn't in a room with a window, there was a two way mirror window near the door with computers and monitors on the other side and on my side. I was hooked up to one, well, I was only hooked up to it at night. If it was night and day, I couldn't tell. My only escape was the small bathroom that had a mirror, a toilet, a sink and toilet paper. I looked at myself consistently, to make sure I was still human or even alive. My dad was a doctor here at the hospital but he didn't even come in and check on me. If only I could make Freddy come back but that was impossible. If I was to get out of here...I'd have to do what he asked: keep taking the medicane". _

Erin lay on the small bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her voice was sore from lack of use, her mind numb from the pills and thoughts, and her skin was chalk white from lack of sunlight. It had been hour since a nurse had come in to give her the two dream pills. The pictures were gone and torn up, she only ate if they brought her jello, and the only thing she looked forward to was using the bathroom. Her eyes slowly closed, she knew she wasn't allowed to do this without her medicane but she needed some sleep with out the monitors hooked up or the medicane in her stomach.

(DREAM SQUEANCE)

She opened her eyes again and sat up. She heard the door open on the other side and foot steps. Probably the nurse or doctor coming to give her the effing pills. How long had she been asleep? Fog rolled ontop of the floor. Erin looked at the floor and then looked up.

"I must be asleep", Erin muttered.

"You don't say. What's with the monitors?" Freddy asked.

"To monitor my sleep pattern. I was supposed to be given Hypnicil. But the doctor hasn't come yet", Erin said.

"Then I'm just what the doctor ordered", Freddy replied smiling.

"Are you a prescription or over the counter?" Erin asked.

"I'm that pill that helps with indygestion", Freddy said.

He got really close to her.

"I don't think the doctor is supposed to get involved with his patient", Erin replied feeling the heat from his body.

"This won't hurt one bit, I promise", Freddy replied putting his mouth against hers.

Erin felt his tongue in her mouth and her mouth responding back to his.

(END SQUEANCE)

Erin sat up, her hair stuck to her face. Two doctors and two nurses hurried in, she didn't pay attention to them, she wasn't listening to what they were saying.

"She has a high level".

"Hook her up to the EKG".

"What are her levels?".

"7 and 8".

"Where were you?".

"I'm sorry, I was getting the Hypnicil. But I was side tracked".

"Hook her up to that monitor".

Erin looked around for a second, breathing rapidly. She wasn't aware that she was being hooked up again. They stuck a needle in her arm but she barley felt it. She took the Hypnicil. Drank the water and layed back down. The doctors were still rushing in and out for about five minutes. She stared at the ceiling. Her breathing was slowing down.

_"They must of been watching. I can't tell them about Freddy if they decide to ask me what I was dreaming about. I'll never be able to leave if they find out", _She thought to herself.

About a few hours later, the doctors came back and moved her to a room with a window. A different bed, a different bathroom and different monitors. Erin was glade to finally have a window. It was dark out now though. As she sat on the bed, she felt a little dizzy and little sick. She went into the bathroom and began to vomit into the toilet. Now, this of course had happened before, when they had given her a needle. She was used to it. It meant her system was working perfectly. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw something being slipped under the door way into her room. She went over and picked it up. It was the little white piece of paper that Freddy had given her. But there was something else written on it.

_"_Recite the poem five more times. Saturday at Midnight. See you soon".

Erin tucked the note away under her pillow. She'd recite the poem whenever she was in the bathroom, nobody would hear her in there. She'd make sure it sounded like gibberish. She sat down again and looked out the window. Springwood was going to be in for a rude awakening.


	6. Murder on Elm Street

Author's Note: Freddy apologizes for the delay of this chapter. So, here's Chapter 6!

Chapter Six

Elm Street; Friday Night around 9:35pm

A group of teens, a boy, a couple, and two other girls hung out a house that had been put on the market for the past two months. It was a great place to have parties and stuff like that, because they used the back yard with a fire pit, so nobody ever knew they used the house, unlike most teens, they cleaned up before leaving. Greg and his girlfriend, Kaylee, Kasey, Lauren and Kim, sat in a circle smoking. Beer bottles sat empty on the carpet, some of them laying on their side. All five teens were in high school. Two were freshmen, the three were sophomores And after tonight, they would not be greatly missed.

(_Erin went into the bathroom and shut the door. Taking off her clothes, she turned on the hot water in the shower. She was humming.)  
_

"Did you know four years ago, a guy was killed in the middle of day while sitting in class?" Kasey replied.

"Yeah. His name was Robbie Wilkins. The police said he committed suicide because his girl friend broke up with him", Kim pointed out.

"She's up at the hospital because of-", Greg started to say but Kaylee punched him.

"Shush asshole. You know we're not supposed to talk about what happened", Kaylee replied.

"I heard she lives in that house right here on Elm Street. House 1428", Lauren replied.

"The one Freddy Krueger lived in" Kasey said motioning his cigarette.

"That's just a legend. Krueger's been dead for years. A mob of parents killed him", Greg replied.

"Did they? I have my theories", Kasey said.

"I'm going get some more beers", Lauren replied.

"I'll go with you", Kim replied.

(_Erin stepped into the shower. The hot water poured down her back, her hair becoming wet. Her humming grew louder.)_

The two girls went into the kitchen. They had plugged in the refrigerator and had put some beers in it. In the living room, Kasey laid down on the couch after taking off his shoes.

"Wake me up in an hour", Kasey replied.

"Fine", Kaylee replied taking a hit from her cigarette.

Kim and Lauren came back with a few beers. Kasey was asleep on the couch.

"Let's go outside", Kaylee replied.

"What about him?" Kim asked.

"He said to wake him up in an hour. Come on", Kaylee replied.

"I think I'll catnap too", Kim replied sitting on the other couch.

"Fine", Lauren said.

Lauren, Greg and Kaylee went outside to the patio. They sat down at the small table. Greg stood up.

"I'm going to use the bathroom", Greg replied.

He got up and went inside. The two girls wouldn't see him again after that.

(_Erin put shampoo into her hand and put her hands to her head and began to lather her hair, "One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight, better stay awake. Nine, Ten, never sleep again. One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, better lock your door. Five, Six, grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight, better stay awake. Nine, Ten, never sleep again".)_

"My cousin's sister is best friends with the girl who was sent to that hospital", Lauren replied.

"Really? That's pretty cool", Kaylee replied.

"You know Kara", Lauren replied.

"Your cousin's sister? She hangs out with Ziggy and those other weirdos?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah. My cousin is Abby. She lives on campus up at the college. She's graduating from there this summer", Lauren replied.

"Abby and Kara. They're so different. I mean, look who Kara hangs out with", Kaylee replied.

"I know that girl's name", Lauren replied.

"You do? Who is it?" Kaylee asked.

"Her name is Erin Gray", Lauren replied.

(_Erin washed her hands and took down the scrubber, she then took down the soap, "One, two Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, better lock your door.") _

Blood flowed over the side of the bathtub, Greg's lifeless body lay spread eagled, his veins popping out of this skin, slash marks cut this way and that. Greg was dropped from the ceiling and flung into the bathtub, blood splattered the mirror. Kim's throat had been cut and she lay on the living room floor, the rug and couch were horribly stained. Kasey's stomach was cut into, his throat cut before he could utter any words and before he could wake up, his eye balls were removed.

(_Erin washed herself with soap, "Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay awake".) _

Freddy rose from the ground, unknown to Kaylee and Lauren. Kaylee was killed instantly by her cigarette and her chest and stomach had a big chunk missing, as Lauren screamed, she too was killed the same way. Freddy disappeared as we walked down Elm Street, laughing.

_("Nine, Ten, never sleep again", Erin replied as she toweled off.) _


	7. Waiting For You

Chapter Seven

It was Saturday and she could barley stand it. She had recited the poem five times. But the problem was that there was a thunder shower. Which was kind of a bummer. One of the doctors had brought her a newspaper. The top headline read: **SLAUGHTER ON ELM STREET. Five teens at 1239 Elm St. were found slashed and cut. Down the street, 1242 Elm, sixteen teens had been also found mutilated. The five from the first house were freshmen and sophmores at the High school. The kids from the second party, eight of them were seniors at the High school, the other eight were freshmen at the University. No leads yet. **

Erin knew the plan was working. Freddy would be pretty powerful by now. She folded up the paper and put it on the floor. Because of the storm, she didn't know what time it was. She was so nervous. Four years in a clinic/hospital, four years with no contact with the outside world, no contact with her friends. Erin took off her hospital clothing and got dressed in her regular clothes. An extra large black sweatshirt, a knee high black skirt and black boots that was just above the ankle. She sat down on the bed, thinking about Freddy. Waiting until Midnight was really going to be frustrating. She knew Freddy was just trying to help her because she was helping him. She really wanted to see him. The kiss he had given her a few days ago had been so wonderful. Making herself long for him made her even more anxious. It scared her. What even scared her more was that, what if he didn't need her anymore? Erin got up and started to pace. Slowly but surely she was getting tired, maybe just one little nap might not hurt. She laid back down on her hospital bed and closed her eyes, listening intently.

**DREAM SQEUENCE **

**Erin sat up and listened. The thunderstorm had stopped. But the rain was still dripping. Erin swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood in the middle of the room, she could hear the faint talking of people somewhere in the hospital, somewhere beyond her room. She heard a small creak from inside the bathroom. **

**"Hello?" Erin asked stepping slowly towards the bathroom. **

**She gently touched the handle on the bathroom door and turned it. Erin opened the bathroom door and let it fall back and hit the wall, the door bounced with a slight, _bang. _Erin put her hand in and felt for the light switch. The light was rather bright for a small wattte of 52. Erin stepped towards the shower and slowly pulled the curtain away. But she nearly fell backwards as she did. **

**"I don't know what you heard but this show isn't for free, unless you want to join it", Freddy replied pretending to scrub himself with the soap scrubber. **

**Erin laughed a little bit. **

**"So, are you ready for me to show up?" Freddy asked. **

**"Your early aren't you?" Erin asked.**

**"I have a habbit of being early", Freddy replied stepping out of the bathtub. **

**"Or incredibley late?" Erin asked. **

**"Fasionably late actually", Freddy replied, "These dream visits have different time zones or something". **

**"So, I should get ready to wake up then", Erin replied smiling coyly. **

**Freddy pulled her close to him, their eyes locked on each other. She wanted him to kiss her, like he had the other day. He could tell that she liked him in every bit of the sense, but he could not show her he liked her back, it would make look him weak. She would lose interest in him. **

**"Give me ten minutes", Freddy replied letting her go. **

**"Alright", Erin replied going back into the other room. **

**She laid back down and went back to sleep. Although, she didn't exactly know if she was still asleep or if she was wake outside her head. Whatever works best. **

**x end dream sequence x **

Thunder boomed loudly outside, as rain began to hit harder against the window. Erin rolled over and fell onto the floor. The pain ran all through her, numbing her left shoulder and left leg. She opened her eyes, her head felt like it had hit a rock. Luckily she wasn't bleeding but she'd have bruises tomorrow. She got up and slowly sat back on the bed. Suddenly she heard screaming, ear piercing screams. Then there was nothing but the rain splattering the window, the thunder dissolved into faint rumbles. Erin got up but fell onto her knees, a searing pain came from her ankle. She lay on the floor, her hair falling into her face, pain cutting into her left shoulder and a searing hot ankle that had probably been twisted when she had tried to stand up. She heard the hospital room door open from behind her, gentle but not hard to hear footsteps approached her. A single burnt finger pushed back the strands of hair that had fallen into her face. Erin turned her head slightly and saw his eyes staring down at her. She smiled up at him. He helped her up but she lost her balance and fell against him. Their chests, thighs and privates, were now touching.

"Guess there's no denying it now, is there?" Erin asked blushing slightly.

"I guess not", Freddy replied more to himself than to her.

Author's Disclaimer: This chapter is a bit of a tease. They both like each other but they won't admit it to the other. How aggravating is that? Tell me what you would like to see happen next.


	8. Back Home

Chapter Eight

Erin stuck her head out into the hallway.

Doctors were rushing each way. Some of them saying,

"Yeah, the whole town lost power. No, I'm not kidding".

Erin didn't know what she was going to do but she had to think fast. Really fast. If Springwood had no electricity, it would be hours before power would be restored, but she suspected not many places had back up generators unless you were in a hospital. But not many hospitals had back up generators. Freddy slipped out into the hallway. Nobody seemed to be paying him much attention.

"I'm new at this but why can't they see you?" She asked.

"Nobody here knows I'm alive. They all think I'm as fake as the boogie man", Freddy replied.

If he was okay about busting her out of a Dream Rehabilitation Center, then she was okay with it too. She and Freddy side stepped some nurses and headed down towards the lobby. Erin held onto Freddy's sweater,hoping she wouldn't bump into anybody and destroy any chances of freedom. But still nobody noticed them. Erin had heard Kara and Ziggy tell stories about kids who went crazy and got placed in here. They were given the Hypo-sill. She never imagined why they had to take it. She and Freddy made it outside, after twenty minutes of trying not to get caught.

"What if they notice I'm gone?" Erin asked.

Her voice was drowned out by the faint splatters of rain.

"I don't think they will. I killed your doctor. Two nurses. And another patient", Freddy replied.

Erin breathed in the fresh air, she had never thought she would ever see the outside world again. But she couldn't enjoy standing here. They had to get back to Elm Street. But now that Freddy was...well, alive, this made things much more complicated.

"I guess we'll have to walk", Erin replied.

It was dark now and under the cover of darkness, they could easily walk safely. She wrapped her arm around Freddy's as they walked. Erin told Freddy about what had happened after Robbie's death. She also told him why she had stopped taking the medicine in the first place. Freddy listened intently, nodding now then. She talked for about a half an hour, maybe longer.

"Did you ever wonder why your parents gave you dream pills?" Freddy asked.

"No, actually, when I was younger, I thought they were vitamins. Although, it is strange now that I think about it. My friend Kara saw a pillow on my couch turn weird colors, like the colors of your sweater. But when I looked at the pillow, it wasn't strange", Erin replied.

"That's because your the only one the other parents feared", Freddy replied.

"What are you talking about?" Erin asked.

"The other kids weren't given any medicine because the parents thought I was dead after that fight with Jason. You were given the medicine still because your foster parents didn't believe the news", Freddy replied.

"I was twelve years old when you fought Jason. And what do you mean my foster parents?" Erin asked.

Freddy sighed, he looked sideways at her. He stared at her for a long time. She looked helpless, with her round dark blue eyes under the strands of dark red hair. She didn't look upset, she looked anxious, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Your parents lived on Elm Street when they were kids. I sort of chopped up some of their friends as they grew up. When you were born, they left you with a couple they went to school with and skipped town", Freddy replied.

Erin looked at him. She didn't say anything. They had spent sometime on the side of the street, that Erin didn't notice they were walking past some drive ways of other houses. They were soon walking the back alleys of Main St. and then up Mill Ave. Past the school. And past the General Store. One street led up Oak street, another towards Kings Road. Maple Oak St. was on the right, they were now on Elm Street. Freddy turned around to see that Erin was lagging behind. Her face was turned towards the ground. She was staggering now, her eyes were only half open. Erin finally fell with a _thud. _Freddy sighed and walked towards her. He bent down and lifted her up in his arms. It was getting lighter now as they got to her house. There wasn't any cars in the drive way. And the front door was unlocked. It wasn't easy getting the door open but after he got the door open, Freddy was able to carry her into the house, closing the door again,with his foot. He laid her on the couch and then sat down in one of the chairs.

He stared at her as she slept. He couldn't believe he risked it all just for her. A girl who spent half her life not knowing what nightmares were made out of and now that she knew, she wasn't afraid. Freddy knew that she was different, he could tell, she was letting him kill and she didn't even care who it was he killed. She wasn't afraid of him, as much as he wanted her to fear him and run away only for him to hunt her down and kill her, Freddy wanted to protect her from the assholes of Springwood. The very people who had burned him and thought him dead. Freddy knew he had to twist and manipulate Erin's mind, make her his. He could already tell that she wanted him but it wasn't enough, he had to make her love him.

Freddy hated that he was even thinking about her in that way. But he couldn't help it. It was desirable to say the least. But he hated everything she represented, everything she was. She was good. He was bad. She was light. He was darkness. And yet, why had he kissed her? If he did not care about her in the least, why had he kissed her? He told himself that he hadn't really enjoyed it and yet, the inside of her mouth was like a mouth full of cherries. Freddy looked away from her, pulling his hat down over his eyes. Erin opened her eyes about a few hours later, the first glint of sun was peeking into the living room. Her left shoulder hurt, she looked down at her left leg, there was a bruise on it. Erin then looked over at Freddy who was asleep in one of the chairs. His skin looked distorted in the small rays of light. She had no recollection of getting to her house.

She quietly got up and went to the front door. There was a newspaper sitting on the door mate, which means the paper boy was on his route earlier than usual. Erin closed the door behind her and she stepped over the newspaper. Erin made her way down the street. Kara Lewis was just stepping out of her own house when she saw a red headed girl running towards her. Kara's mouth fell open.

"Erin, what the fuck?" Kara asked.

"You want to wake the whole neighbor hood?" Erin asked making her way up the little walk way.

Kara pulled her friend inside. And shut the door.

"Your supposed to be..", Kara started to say but Erin nodded her head quickly.

"I know but I..uh..kind of escaped", Erin replied.

"You..uh...kind of escaped?" Kara asked.

"Can we skip the whole lecture. I just want to know your not going to turn me in", Erin replied.

"Of course not. Why would I? Besides, I'm glade to see you . I was just surprised, you've been gone for four years", Kara replied.

Erin nodded again.

"Look, call Ziggy and then come to my house. We need to talk", Erin replied.

"Alright. But give me fifteen minutes", Kara replied.

The two girls hugged and Erin left and went back her house. Freddy was still asleep.

"FREDDY", Erin replied rather loudly.

Freddy jumped, almost startled.

"Oh, your awake", She replied, smiling.

He glared at her.

"I need you to make yourself invisible for about fifteen minutes", Erin replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because Ziggy and Kara are coming over", Erin replied.

Freddy stood up and stretched. He started up the stairs.

"I'll be in your room if you need me", He replied.

"First room on the left", Erin said.

About fifteen minutes later, Kara and Ziggy were standing on her front door step. Erin opened the door and let them in. They took seats on the living room floor. Each were holding pillows in their laps.

"I'm guessing you heard about the killings the other night", Kara replied.

"I read about it in the newspaper", Erin said.

"They say that it was Freddy Krueger", Ziggy said.

"They are right. It was Freddy Krueger. Freddy's the one who helped me escape", Erin said.

Kara and Ziggy looked at her.

"Erin, Freddy's dead", Kara replied.

"Then how did those kids die?"Erin asked.

Kara and Ziggy didn't answer.

"You guys can't tell the police about me. Eventually, they won't care anymore", Erin said.

"We promise we won't tell anyone", Kara said, Ziggy nodded.

"Go back home and act like everything is normal. We can meet tomorrow evening", Erin replied.

"Why tomorrow night?" Ziggy asked.

"It'll just be safer I think", Erin said.

Kara and Ziggy left. Erin went upstairs and found Freddy laying on her bed.

"They gone yet?" Freddy asked.

"Yes", Erin replied, she went over and sat down on the other side of her bed, "I just don't know why I'm not thrilled that I got to see them".


	9. Confusion and Desire

Chapter Nine

_Freddy's Pov _

_Erin came into the room, she didn't look too happy. I had stretched out on her bed, I don't know why but I think I'm getting hot for her. _

_"They gone yet?" I asked._

_"Yes", Erin replied, she came over and sat on the other side of the bed, "I just don't know why I'm not thrilled that I got to see them"._

_It was true, she hadn't been so thrilled. They had lied, her so called parents had lied. She wanted to see them all die for they had put her through. But she had brought me back and soon, my reign of terror would begin again. I looked at her, she was so confused. I moved closer to her. She didn't flinch when she felt me breath on her. _

_"You don't need them, you have me now", I replied._

_Erin turned her head to look at me, her blue eyes just looked up at me. I don't know why I felt so bad for her. I leaned in and kissed her. She seemed to be waiting for it to happen, she leaned in against my chest._

_Erin's Pov _

_I was so glade to feel his mouth on mine. It was weird though. I shouldn't be wanting him. I should be wanting to get back to my normal life that was interrupted. But in reality, I had to find out why I was lied to. So I pulled away, it surprised him. I just got up and left the room. I went down stairs and down into the basement. I sat on the basement stairs and cried. Hoping Freddy wouldn't hear me. _

_Freddy's Pov _

_I had no idea what was wrong with her. I wasn't a mind reader. I was rather stunned though. She didn't pull away last time. I sighed and got up. I went downstairs and looked around for a moment. The basement door was ajar. I went down to find that she was sitting on the stairs. Her body stiffened as I knelt down behind her. She didn't fight me as I lifted her into my arms and took her into the living room and laid her on the couch. She sat up and I took a seat beside her. _

_"Look I..." But she interrupted me. _

_"Don't be sorry, it's my fault. Just leave, I don't care when but you can go when you want to", Erin replied. _

_I fucking hated her and yet, at the same time, I loved her. But I wasn't going to tell her that. _

_Erin's Pov _

_I told him to just leave. I don't know why I said that but I did. He got up and headed for the door. I knew he had no intentions of staying either. I knew it couldn't last for ever. I just hated the fact that he was the only person in my entire life that I will ever truly love. _

_Freddy's PoV_

_She had that same expression Loretta had the day Loretta discovered all that stuff in my "special" room. God, Erin's reaction is a priceless deja-vu. But I think that's the reason I love her so much. _

_Erin's PoV_

_Freddy was at the door, hand on the door knob. That's when I decided I wasn't going to let my life destroy any chances of having the best thing that's ever happened to me get ruined. I got up from the couch. _

_"Wait", I replied, I don't want you to leave".  
_

_Freddy turned and looked at me. He gave me a rare smile. I walked up to him and put my face to his chest. I think I was just upset. I really wanted to tell Ziggy and Kara to leave and go away forever. I ultimately knew the only person I can trust is Freddy. _

Sometime later, Erin went for a walk by herself. she knew things were going to be a royal pain in the ass. As she made her way back home a good hour later, she couldn't stop thinking about Freddy. He was on her mind when nothing else was. Erin decided the best thing to do was to keep a low profile. When got home, she called Kara and canceled their meeting for the following evening. After she got off the phone, she decided to take a nice hot bath. As she stripped down, she wrapped a towel around her body and turned on the water, letting it get hot first. She added some bubbles to the water. Turning off the facet a good five minutes later, she undid the towel and let it drop to her feet.

"You look amazing".

Erin jumped and turned around. Freddy stood in the bathroom door away. One hand on hip, the other leaning against the door frame. Erin grabbed the towel and pulled it over her front. Her face blushing.

"Can I please have a little privacy?" Erin asked.

Freddy gave her wink and shut the bathroom door. He was still standing in the bathroom.

"See, the doors closed", Freddy replied.

"I meant that you have to leave the bathroom", Erin said.

"It wouldn't work, the minute you fall asleep, I'm back in here", Freddy said moving close to her.

Erin sighed and dropped the towel. It was actually amazing how long her hair was when she was naked. Her dark red curls were just above her waist line. Her hair parted in the middle, so she had no bangs to hide her eyes. The rest of her was like looking at a goddess. Her skin was a light cream and looked even lighter against her red hair. Erin turned and got into the bath tub.

"I'll see you back in the bedroom", Freddy replied leaving the bathroom.

Erin shook her head and laughed. After her bath, she put on her bath robe and went into her room. Freddy was siting on her bed looking at SEVENTEEN Magazine.

"I don't know how girls can read this", Freddy said setting the magazine on her desk.

"I just like to read the articles", Erin replied closing her bedroom door.

Freddy stood up and the two began to kiss. He dipped her back, his hand running down her leg. Erin undid the belt on her bathrobe. She felt his mouth on the nap of her neck, and then on her bare shoulder. They moved towards the bed. Her bathrobe falling to the floor as they did.

**Author's Note: I hope it was okay. I didn't want to go into too much detail but I hope it was enough. I want to thank the people who have reviewed so far. Keep Reviewing and tell me good stuff!  
**


	10. The Morning After

Chapter Ten

Freddy woke up first, it was morning. He looked beside him to see Erin laying on her side, she had lazily pulled the blanket over her, one of her breasts was exposed. He didn't bother covering her. He wondered how yesterday morning became this morning. He turned to Erin and leaned in, kissing her cheek. She awoke to his touch but at the same time she was surprised. It wasn't long before she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a overly large t-shirt that hid her thin-curvy body. Freddy watched with delight as she paced her room. Ranting.

"I can't believe I slept with you. In my bed. I can't believe you were in my bed. How could I give myself to you? See easy, so willingly? Besotted I tell you! I can't believe this, this..this is happening all at once! I don't even know what happened yesterday! Enlighten me, no, humor me, what in the hell got into me? I don't even know myself anymore. I don't even know who I am. Who am I really?", Erin asked, looking at him.

"You gave yourself to me with your own free will", Freddy replied casually and pretending not to care about what she was saying.

Erin just stared at him. Of course she had slept with him, because she wanted him. He knew she did. She had been surprised because she had dreamt of them together during her time at the Clinic. She walked up to him, because he was sitting they were eye level.

"We can't forget about why I brought you back. We have to put aside _our _needs and take this seriously", Erin said.

"Who should I kill first?" Freddy asked playing with his sharp knives.

"Hang on, love bug. First, I have to meet with Kara and Ziggy. I get an idea of what is going on and then we can have some fun", Erin replied placing her hands on her hips.

"Who says we can't?" Freddy asked smiling.

"You know what I mean", Erin said, she then added, "Dirty Pervert".

As she left the room smiling, Freddy did a double take.

"Hey, don't call me love bug", he replied.

It took five minutes for her to reach Kara and Ziggy. The three decided to meet at Kara's so everything wouldn't seem so suspicious. Erin apologized for calling off their meeting and of course as her best friends, they forgave her, knowing being stuck in a Clinic for four years would make anyone upset.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Ziggy asked.

"I have to be truthful, I didn't take my medicine and Freddy came to my dream. He's the one who killed Robbie. He killed those people while I was in the clinic. I brought him back. Freddy is alive. I want revenge but you have to promise not to tell anyone", Erin replied.

"Tell us why you want revenge and then we'll promise", Kara replied.

"I promise not to say a word", Ziggy said quickly, Kara glared at him.

"My parents. Those aren't my parents. They're my foster parents. My real parents left me on their best friends doorstep and left town. I was the only being given the Hypnicil because everyone knew I would be the one to bring Freddy back. They were afraid of me. You guys knew. I want revenge but you two are the only ones I'm not mad at", Erin said.

"Fine. But who are you going after first?" Kara asked.

"The popular kids and their friends. Do you know where they hang out?" Erin asked.

"They're having a party at the dance club, Red Silk, it opened up while you were gone", Kara said.

"Are you going to bring Freddy?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeah but you have to pretend not to see him. He's sort of not invisible anymore", Erin said.

"Can he still come to our dreams?" Kara asked.

"Of course he can Kara. He's Freddy Krueger. He can do anything", Ziggy said.

"What time should we meet?" Kara asked ignoring him.

"Seven?" Erin asked.

They agreed on it. After Erin left, Kara turned to Ziggy.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kara asked.

"K, she's my best friend, I've known her since Preschool", Ziggy said.

"I've known her since Preschool too but I think you should tell her", Kara said.

"It would be too awkward. Besides, what if she and Freddy hooked up?" Ziggy asked.

"She wouldn't hook up with a murderer", Kara said crossing her arms.

Erin was greeted by Freddy who was in the living room. He was laying on the couch. Erin walked over and laid on top of him.

"I thought we were putting aside _our _needs?" He asked, although he was aroused by her.

"Shut up", Erin said laying her head on his chest.

"Someone's in a bad mood", Freddy replied.

"I'm not in a bad mood. I just had sex and had to meet with a my best friends", Erin said.

"Lots of pressure, I'm sure. Killing is an art, how do you think I feel?" Freddy asked.

Erin smiled and looked at him, "I just want to take a nap. Besides, we're going to a club at seven".

"A club?" Freddy asked.

"To kill. Your job. Remember?" Erin asked.

"I was too busy looking at you to remember. You're a distraction, you know that?" Freddy asked.

"You like it", Erin mumbled as she started to fall asleep.

Freddy stroked her hair as she slept. She was right, he did like it.


	11. Dressed To Kill

Chapter Eleven

Kara and Ziggy had gone to the club early. A good two hours early. Kara had dressed in a pair of black pants and a gray t-shirt and a black tank over it. Her hair up in a loose pony tail. Ziggy had dressed in a white collared shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. Black pin stripped pants and a loose red tie.

"I wonder when she's going to be here? It's already 6:58pm", Kara replied.

"Don't worry. She'll be...she's great", Ziggy said.

Kara turned her head to see why he was stammering. Through the giant crowed, she saw Erin walk in. Erin was wearing a black strapless dress, a tight, flowing, strapless dress that fell just above the knee. Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun while the rest of her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Kara waved to Erin, who walked over when she saw them.

"You look wonderful", Ziggy said.

"Thanks Ziggy", Erin said taking a seat.

"I hope Krueger didn't see you leave the house like that", Kara said.

"He left before I did", Erin said.

"Where is he?" Kara asked.

As a group of people passed their table, Freddy appeared just behind Erin, making Kara and Ziggy jump. Erin looked as though she hadn't noticed anything. Freddy causally draped his arms around her.

"Kara, Ziggy, this is Freddy Krueger", Erin said smiling.

It was very awkward for everybody involved. Erin could feel it. Her friends looked as though they had just entered the Twilight Zone or something.

"This isn't another Doctor Who episode, is it?" Kara asked, "I'm not dreaming?"

"If you were dreaming, you'd be dead", Freddy replied.

"Freddy's here to get rid of our problem. Ashley and her group", Erin said.

"Wait, how come nobody else can see him?" Ziggy asked.

"Because everybody thinks he's dead", Erin replied.

"How come we can see him?" Kara asked.

"Because you're the only two who know about him. Look, it's complicated. No more questions", Erin said.

"Alright, they're already down stairs, we just have to wait for the right moment", Kara said.

"Let's move onto the dance floor being in here seems too formal", Erin said getting up.

She took Freddy's hand and led him out of the bar. Kara and Ziggy followed. The dance floor was always crowded. Kara and Ziggy spotted Erin and Freddy, who weren't really dancing, but were casually making out while moving to the music. It was hard to tell who was kissing who.

"Ziggy, this is a bad idea", Kara said, "Ziggy?"

Kara waved a hand in front of Ziggy's face but he was too busy watching Erin. His expression sad.

"I need something to drink, c'mon", Ziggy said.

The two found seats at the bar.

"How can she walk in here looking like that and act as though it's alright to make out with a guy who's skin is burned?" Kara asked.

"She's our friend. We let them lock her up and now we're sort of paying the price", Ziggy said.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Kara asked.

"Kara, I kind of don't want her psychopathic nut job boy friend to kill me, I kind of like my insides to stay inside", Ziggy said.

"Freddy Krueger isn't her boy friend. He probably doesn't even care about her. I bet he's just using her to kill people and then he's going to leave her, like every guy leaves their girl friend after they find out their preggers", Kara said.

"Erin is not preggers. Besides, I can't tell her I love her because she and I decided that we were going to be friends since were ten years old", Ziggy said.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Ziggy, you were ten years old. We are not in the kiddie pool anymore. Show some nerve, go in there and tell her how you feel before I do".

"Fine but..come with me. So I don't feel like an idiot", Ziggy said.

When they went to find Erin and Freddy, they weren't on the dance floor anymore.

"You don't think they went down stairs do you?" Kara asked.

"Where'd I go?" Erin asked, making them jump.

"Stop doing that", Kara said.

"Where's Krueger? and where were you?" Ziggy asked.

"I had to pee. Freddy's doing his job", Erin said.

"I'll leave you two alone", Kara said leaving them on the dance floor.

"Look, we have to talk", Ziggy said.

"If it's about me using your deodorant when we were fourteen, I'm sorry", Erin said.

"What?" Ziggy asked giving her a weird look, he then shook his head. "Look, I've been meaning to tell you something. I have some really strong feelings for you. And I've always liked you more than just a friend", but before he could finish, Erin put up her hand.

"Stop. Stop while you're ahead. Ziggy, we've been over this. And you know how I feel talking about us, in that way", Erin said.

"Erin, we aren't swimming in the kiddie pool anymore, and I really need to say this. I love you", Ziggy said.

Erin turned and walked off the dance floor. Ziggy ran after her. He gently took her arm.

"Don't act like the hero. Just let me go", Erin said.

"What about those four years you spent away from Kara and me?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm not the helpless little girl who I used to be. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm with Freddy and there's nothing you, Kara or anybody else can say that will change my mind", Erin said pulling herself free of Ziggy's grip.

With that Erin disappeared into the crowed. She found the stairs that led to the downstairs lounge. It was smoky, smelling like cigarettes, pot and liquor. The lights on the ceiling were different shades of red. Erin looked down as she stepped into the room. The dark red blood dripping down the bodies, the ripped flesh of skin, the new smell of wasted perfume, the scent of tick tacks, and the wide eyed stares of still dead corpses. Freddy stood in the middle of wreckage. He turned around to see Erin, looking rather upset.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

"I'll tell you later", Erin said.

Erin walked over and put her arms around him. She laid her face against his chest. Feeling his burnt fingers caress her soft skin. Freddy rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I want it to be just the two of us like this and no one else", Erin muttered.

Freddy scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the lounge couch,the couch was a royal blue, it was the only thing that didn't match the room. Laying on top of each other, the two began to kiss.

"Not exactly what I had in mind", Erin said as Freddy's mouth moved down her neck.

When Erin and Freddy came back into the bar a good hour or so later, Kara and Ziggy had left. Erin and Freddy decided to leave too. After returning home, Erin undressed and just laid on her bed completely naked.

"Very un- lady like", Freddy said running his fingers down the side of her leg.

"Hands off. I'm too tired", Erin said.

Freddy pulled on of her sheets up onto her, "There, at least I can't see anything".

"Like you haven't?" Erin asked.

Before he could argue with her, he thought better of it and left her to fall asleep.

**Author's Note: I like writing Freddy/Erin pairing stuff. It's cute. Read & Review! **


	12. Let's Talk

Chapter Twelve

It was really awkward. Kara had called Erin two days later and asked to come over. She had shown up, alone. Erin and Kara didn't meet each other's eyes. They didn't talk at all for about an hour. Both were avoiding talking about the other night.

"We have to stop beating around the bush", Kara said finally.

"Your going to lecture me about Ziggy aren't you?" Erin asked.

"He put himself out there and you turned him down. He's been your friend for ages and this how you treat him?" Kara asked.

"Look, I told him what he needed to hear. Kara, I was in a clinic for four years, did you and Ziggy ever come see me, try to help me? Freddy is the only one that can help me, he's the only one who cares. I know you and Zig mean well, it's just, this is too dangerous", Erin said.

"Funny, you haven't called Ziggy, Zig since elementary school", Kara said, then she spoke in a serious undertone, "Did you sleep with him?"

"What?" Erin asked.

"Freddy. Did you sleep with him?" Kara asked.

"Twice", Erin mumbled.

"What?"Kara asked.

"Twice. The other night and the night before that", Erin replied blushing furiously.

"God Erin. You slept with the bastard?" Kara replied rather then asked.

"You don't know him", Erin replied.

"Erin, he's the Springwood slasher. He's killed people. He murdered all those children. He even killed his own wife", Kara replied.

"That doesn't matter. I care about him", Erin retorted.

"All you are to him is some slinky virgin who he just happened to find because she didn't listen to her friends about taking her medication", Kara replied.

Erin didn't reply. Kara continued,

"Your his whore. His fucking red head whore. You showed up the other night and I didn't even recognize you, my best friend would never show herself off like that. I won't tell the police about you but I'm not sticking up for you. I was happy when you came home but I don't know what Freddy did to you but your different", Kara said getting up.

She went to the door and turned to Erin, "Your Freddy's whore and I hope you have to live the rest of your life knowing that". With that, Kara left. The door slamming rang in Erin's ears. She felt Freddy sit beside her on the couch.

"You heard that?" She asked quietly.

Freddy looked at her. He had heard every word.

"You alright?" He asked instead of answering her.

"No", She said.

Erin rested her head against his shoulder. She felt miserable. She didn't even want to know what Ziggy had to say to her. Kara's words were still carved in her mind. Freddy put his arm around her.

"Aren't you a little ashamed of sleeping with a whore?" Erin asked looking up at him.

"But you're my whore", Freddy said.

Erin smiled a little. He made her feel better and she didn't know why but he did. But something Kara had said seemed to make her curious.

"Were you ever married?" Erin asked.

Freddy stiffened a little but he looked at her and her gaze seemed to relax him. He hadn't told anyone about Loretta and he didn't know how to go about it. Still resting against him, Erin sat up a little.

"Yes I was", Freddy replied feeling uncomfortable.

"What was her name?" Erin asked.

"Loretta", Freddy replied.

"What happened?" Erin asked.

"She found my room where I kept all devices of torture and other stuff. I strangled her even after she promised not to tell anyone", Freddy replied.

Freddy was surprised Erin didn't say anything like, "That's awful" or "How could you?". Freddy looked at her, her eyes were staring into space. She was upset as it was but this didn't seem to faze her.

"I don't mean to rude but...do I remind you of her?" Erin asked feeling guilty of asking him such a question.

"Sometimes", Freddy said without hesitating.

He had been uncomfortable because of the way the conversation had gone but Erin didn't falter her compassion for him. This had proved true during her conversation with Kara. Erin had stuck up for him. Even after Kara had told her truth.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" He asked rubbing her back.

"A Coffee sundae", Erin replied.

She got up and went into the kitchen. Freddy followed her. Freddy watched her make the sundae. She was trying to make herself feel better and he wanted to make her feel better but he didn't know how to make her feel better and he really wanted to but he didn't understand why he wanted to make her feel better. Erin finished her ice cream in silence. She put the bowl in the sink and just stood with her hands clenching the side of the sink.

_"Your Freddy's whore and I hope you have to live the rest of your life knowing that". _

Freddy walked over and put his arms around her. Erin found this as comforting as the ice cream sundae had been. Why was he so warm and yet so cold? She felt his mouth on her skin and knew he was trying to comfort her but doing it in his own way.

"Thanks", Erin said, "And about what Kara said, I don't mind".

Just as she said this, there was a knock on the door. Erin opened it to find Ziggy standing there. She knew she'd have to face him but after what Kara had thrown at her, she wasn't really in the mood to get into another argument.

"Kara said I was Freddy's whore and she hopes I live the rest of my life knowing that and she doesn't want to stick up for me anymore. She was happy to see me come home but she said I was different. She said the way I dressed the other night, she could barely recognize me. And said I shouldn't have spurned your affections towards me and I stand by what I told you the other night", Erin replied.

"I see. Look, I'm here because Kara told me about your argument and I stood up for you. But I don't want you to do anything stupid. Just walk away", Ziggy said.

"Thanks for standing up for me but I don't want to leave Freddy and I don't think you know how much pain I'm feeling. You guys lied too. These people who took me in aren't my parents and I'll never know who my feel mom and dad are. Freddy was the only one who cared that I was in a clinic. He even helped me escape. I don't want to start another argument, so you'd better go", Erin said.

"I'll come by tomorrow", Ziggy said turning and walking away.

Erin shut the door and then hit it as hard as she could. It hurt her knuckles but it helped release some anger. Freddy was leaning against the banister of the stairs. Erin turned to him.

"Want to go upstairs now?" Freddy asked.

"We'd better not, I'm in a violent mood", Erin said crossing her arms.

"I think I know how to sooth that violent mood of yours", Freddy said, kissing her cheek.

Erin tried to act mad but it was weird, she couldn't stand it, not at his touch could she stay angry.

_"Erin is just like her", _Freddy thought to himself as Erin smiled up at him.

**Author's Note: Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I won't take so long next time. R &R! **


	13. A Day In The Life

Chapter Thirteen

**3:45 AM**

**Dream Sequence: **

**She was running. Running like she had never done before. She wasn't going to turn around. She could hear them. Except, they were her. She was running from herself. She had no idea where she was going. Anywhere sounded good. She stopped abruptly. She was standing on pavement. She turned around, there they were, like copied clones. All with dark red hair and blue eyes. Except she was scared and all of them were angry. They were holding matches and lighters. She turned around to run but tripped. She could feel them, gathering around her, a match lite. **

**"NO. PLEASE STOP!" **

**-end of Dream- **

"Erin?"

The kicking and twisting stopped. Erin sat up. She felt her face, it was sweaty, and she was trembling. She turned to Freddy who had sat up beside her and shook her to wake her up.

"You were thrashing in your asleep, again", Freddy replied putting his arm around her waist.

"I was running away from myself and myself is very angry", Erin replied in low whisper.

They hadn't really gotten any sleep the past week. Freddy left her around seven pm to go into other people's dreams and scare the shit of them and sometimes kill them. He didn't come back until past one am. Erin was asleep, Freddy was thankful for that but by the time he got to sleep, she woke both of them up a good hour later. It had been a different nightmare for the past few days. Freddy was ready to give her medication back to her. But he knew it was just her guilt trying to send her a message.

"Look, let's try to get some sleep and we can deal with it in the morning or in the after noon", Freddy replied stifling a yawn.

Freddy laid down and had gone back to sleep. She sat there and looked at him. Erin was too tired to wait for him to wake up again. Hoping nothing else would wake her up, she curled up next to him and fell back asleep.

**5:45 AM**

The car alarm had started it all. It was the loudest car alarm ever. Erin and Freddy sat up as though someone had thrown cold water on them. It was as though a fire truck had come barreling down Elm St. That's what the car alarm sounded like. Erin got up and walked over to the window and squinted to see what direction the alarm was coming from.

"It's hurting my ears", Erin replied covering her ears with her hands.

"I'll be right back", Freddy replied.

Erin didn't even hear him. Suddenly the car alarm had stopped and Freddy was getting back into bed as Erin turned around. She gave him a tired smile.

"Who in the world goes out and party's all night and comes home at this hour?" Freddy asked sliding his hat over his face.

Erin didn't answer and got back into bed.

**7: 50 AM**

She had to pee. It was like holding a water balloon and trying not to pop it. Well, not exactly. Erin ran to the bathroom and sat down on the toilet to pee but didn't notice the seat was up. She gave a cry of surprise and jumped up, making pee trickle down her leg. After she cleaned herself up, she went back into her room and hit Freddy with a pillow.

"Next time put the seat down", She said.

"Next time look before you sit", He replied smirking.

**9:33 AM**

There was nothing on except the news. More deaths, blah, blah, blah. The only interesting thing was the weather. It was going to be another nice day, blah, blah, blah. Erin was still in her pajama's and was eating a bowl of cereal. She turned the station to another news station. Two people had died in a car crash while driving back to Springwood. Erin sat up a little, trying not to spill her cereal.

"Oh my god", Erin replied.

"What?" Freddy asked coming into the living room.

"They died", Erin said.

"Who died?" Freddy asked.

"My foster parents", Erin said, she then turned the station over and watched Twin Peaks.

**11:20 AM**

"Are you gonna be in there all day?" Freddy asked.

"You should have come in here hours ago. You'll have to wait", Erin yelled from the shower.

Freddy rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom anyway. Erin sighed in defeat. She heard him pee and then -

"FREDDY WAIT".

Flush!

Erin cried out and got out of the shower as cold water fell on her. Freddy laughed and pulled her into his arms.

"You are so-", but what he was, she never told him because he pressed his mouth against hers.

**1:50 PM**

Erin had called Kara and Ziggy. A begrudging Kara had shown up only because Ziggy had begged her to. It was just as awkward but Erin was sure an apology might make their life's a little easier.

"I'm really, really, really sorry. You two are my best friends and I was a complete jerk. I know we can work this out if we try, so what do you say?" Erin asked.

"Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you and I'm really, really sorry", Kara replied.

"I vote on, we're really, really, really sorry", Ziggy replied.

The two girls looked at him and laughed. They were friends again but the mending would take time.

**3:20 PM**

It had started to rain. Erin just lay on the couch and watched the water make the window all distorted and blurry. When it rained, she liked to curl up and sleep for hours. Freddy came into the living room, carrying some hot chocolate for her.

"Here's your -", He started to say but she had fallen asleep.

He put it down on the coffee table. The smell would wake her up. If that didn't, he would.

**5:55 PM**

"GIVE IT", Erin yelled.

He was holding her bag of gold fish out of reach.

"Freddy give it to me", She said.

"Tsk. Tsk. What's the magic word?" He asked laughing.

Erin was fuming. She tried to jump for it but it was no use.

"Fine. Please give my gold fish", Erin said.

"Nope", Freddy replied.

"Please is the magic word", Erin said.

"Uh..no it isn't", Freddy said.

"Fine", Erin said grabbing hold of him and kissing him, "There, now may I have the bag back?".

"See, that's all you had to do", Freddy said giving her the bag of gold fish.

Erin rolled her eyes.

**7:35 PM**

No power. It was as black as midnight. And it was still raining. Erin had found a pack of playing cards and flash light. She was sitting on her bed, playing Solitaire. Freddy had gone to "work" an hour ago. She hated thunder storms. And worse, she was by herself. She started to hum to herself as she laid down the cards. A blast of thunder made her jump.

"He better come home soon", She thought to herself.

**11: 55 PM**

It was almost midnight. Freddy had called it quits because the thunder was doing his job for him. He was also worried about Erin being by herself. What of the house was robbed and she had no way to defend herself? Freddy went into her room and found her asleep. Her flashlight was sitting on the floor. He turned it off. A pack of playing cards were sitting on the night stand. Careful not to wake her, he lifted her up into his arms and sat down on the bed. He held her for a while until he started to nod of himself.

**2:44 AM**

Erin opened her eyes a little. Her face was pressed against something soft, she looked closer. She smiled to herself. His breath was warm on her face. She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note: I'm not going to do this again but I thought it was a fun idea. Hope you liked it. Next chap is much darker, Freddy shows people that's not a good idea to mess with Erin. Lots of killing in the next chapter. Read and Review! **


	14. Drunk

Chapter Fourteen

Ziggy was taken aback when Erin showed up on his porch. It was about seven O'clock at night. Kara was already sitting in the living room.

"I didn't think you'd come", Ziggy said half laughing.

The two went into the living room, there was a horror movie on.

"What are you watching?" Erin asked.

"Halloween", Ziggy replied.

Halloween was Erin's favorite movie.

"The first one?" Erin asked.

"Yeah", Ziggy replied.

_Earlier that afternoon..._

_Erin had been dropping grapes from the stairs and seeing if Freddy, who was laying on the floor, could catch them in his mouth. The little game had subsided when the phone rang. Erin had gone into her room and picked up the phone. It was Kara. _

_"What are you doing? You usually pick up on the first ring", Kara replied. _

_"I was dropping grapes into Freddy's mouth. So, what are you up to?" Erin asked. _

_"Ziggy just called and wanted to know if we were interested in going to a party up on Bakers Road tonight, at eight", Kara said. _

_"Sure. I guess. I'm just going to run it by-" but Kara interrupted her. _

_"I'm sure Mr. slasher man will be fine if you go", Kara said bluntly. _

_"I'll see you at Ziggy's around seven", Erin replied before hanging up. _

_Why not run it by Freddy? Just means more people for him to kill and torture. _

Erin sat down on the couch and her eyes were suddenly glued to the screen as Michael Myers came on. Kara gave her a look.

"Are you always attracted to psychopathic killers?" Kara asked.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to be married to one?" Erin asked in a mock tone.

"Don't even joke about that", Ziggy replied before Kara could.

"Why not, might be fun", Erin said.

"Ha. Ha. Your too young and immature", Kara replied.

"So, is there a reason why we're going to a party and not staying here and watching movies?" Erin asked changing the subject.

"Why so Krueger can just check up on you? Look, you need to stop being on that fucking leash of his and have some fun. Alright", Kara said.

"I am not on a leash", Erin retorted.

Ziggy got in between them, "Before world war three breaks out, can we have some fun and go to the party?"

The girls nodded in silent agreement. It wasn't long before Ziggy and Kara were bickering and Erin just walked in front as usual. To hear them bickering made her think that things were back to the they were. When they got to the party, there were at least, if not, over two hundred people.

"Apparently the party started early", Ziggy replied.

The house wasn't any bigger then the ones on Elm Street. It had three stories plus a basement. A normal sized yard and a two car garage. The music could be heard from inside and it sounded loud. There were people here and there. Holding beers, cigarettes, making out, dancing and smoking pot from the weird smell. Erin wrinkled her nose. Kara and Ziggy pushed her forward and into the house.

"I don't think this a good idea", Erin said but went unheard.

"Come on, I'll get you a beer", Kara said.

Erin was a little hesitant as her best friend brought her a plastic cup full of brown liquid.

"They have eight kegs", Kara said over the music. She handed her the beer.

Erin had never had alcohol in her life. Minor sip of champagne at Kara's brother's wedding but still she hadn't liked it. Erin sipped her beer, it tasted warm, room temperature. She took another full sip and another. Kara and Ziggy had gone somewhere. Erin guessed they'd been here before. She decided to go look for them when she saw her cup was empty. There was a keg on the kitchen counter, she filled her cup up again. She hovered in the living room for a second. Her second cup was half gone when her head started to feel funny. Erin didn't seemed to mind, she went back and filled her cup up again and drank the cup until it was empty. She filled the cup a fourth time, she drank it and put the cup on the counter. She then went back into the living room. She saw Kara in the corner with some guy, they seemed to really like each other.

Erin went to step back but walked into somebody. It was guy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was a lot taller than her. And had a lot more muscle on him. He looked at her for a second.

"I'm sorry. I walked. Into you", Erin said but her words sounded funny.

"It's alright sweet thing", the guy replied touching her face, then her hair.

He pulled her into his arms and Erin did nothing. Soon his lips were on hers and they tasted warm. The music seemed to sound so far away. Screams came from somewhere outside. A crash in the kitchen, like something heavy had fallen over.

"Why don't we get you comfortable", the guy replied to her.

"No", Erin sighed.

But he wasn't listening, his hands were under her skirt, massaging her legs and thighs.Erin tried to back away, confused as to what was happening. But he held her tightly. There were more sounds of screaming. Erin couldn't tell what was going on. It seemed like there was a fight going on outside. Where were Kara and Ziggy? Erin's eyes turned to the corner where Kara and her guy had been but they weren't there. Her head hurt and she gave a cry of discomfort but she went unheard. Kara ran out into the back yard and found Ziggy who, along with three other kids, had found a rather misshaped body.

The body of a guy who's face was missing both eyes and his stomach and been clawed. Like knifes cutting at the same time.

"Goddamn Kara where have you been?" Ziggy asked.

"What in the hell is going on?" Kara asked pointing to the body.

"Freddy. Freddy fucking Krueger. He's here. I don't know where but he is. Where in the hell have you been and where in the fuck is Erin?" Ziggy yelled.

"I gave her beer and then I started talking to this guy and then I don't know. You mean you haven't seen her?" Kara asked.

"YOU GAVE A BEER? Kara you are fucking moron!", Ziggy said.

"Well, you should have been watching her!", Kara yelled back.

Freddy had gotten into the house unnoticed, he had killed thirteen of these little bastards. He was beyond furious. Erin had leaked the fact that there was a party but he after had seen the girl and the guy she hung out with, he driven to kill each of these assholes until he found her. Freddy walked into the living room, music blared from the speakers, so he went unheard. Freddy saw the asshole holding Erin. Freddy noticed her eyes were blurry looking and that she looked as though she had no idea what was going on. It was official, Erin was intoxicated.

Freddy decided to be colorful and imaginative. He found a stray empty glass bottle and broke it, until the top half was sharp. He held it behind his back and approached them. He tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Freddy asked.

Before the guy could respond Freddy drove the broke glass into the guys back, he drove it so far that it was sticking out of his stomach. Erin backed away while this was happening. They guy fell over onto his back, driving the bottle even further. Freddy held up his gloved hand to the guys face. Smiling. Erin looked away as Freddy cut into the guys mouth, destroying the bones in his cheeks and cutting his tongue out. Freddy cut his throat and then lastly cut off the guys hands. Erin looked to see the body, she winced a little. Freddy stood up and turned to her. Ziggy and Kara hurried into the living room. They stopped when they saw the body.

"Oh my-", Kara trailed off covering her mouth with her hands.

Erin was busy staring at the floor, without warning she vomited. Freddy sighed and walked behind her and held her hair back as she vomited a second time. After she was done, He led her outside and through the back yard. Ziggy and Kara followed.

"Can you walk?" Freddy asked rather harshly.

He let go of her and Erin fell forward onto her knees, she barley even took a step. Freddy rolled his eyes and lifted her up into his arms. Her head hurt worse then ever and she felt like everything was spinning. She rest her head against his shoulder. Ziggy and Kara decided it was best not to follow them and waited until they were sure Freddy had gotten her safely back to Elm Street. As Ziggy and Kara made their way home, Ziggy looked at Kara.

"Your lucky you know", Ziggy said.

"I'm lucky?" Kara asked.

"Erin could've been rapped. She didn't even know any of those people", Ziggy said.

"And whose idea was it to go to that party?" Kara asked.

"I was stoned Kara. I didn't know what I was saying", Ziggy said.

"Wait. You were stoned?" Kara asked.

"Yes", Ziggy replied.

"Even when we were at your house hours ago while Erin was watching Halloween?" Kara asked.

"Yes. Did you notice my eyes were shot?" Ziggy asked.

Kara gave him a disgusted look, "How could..I...oh Erin better not find out. She's already on a war path because she was lied to. Imagine if she found out you smoke pot and we go to parties".

"Look, we're both lucky she's alright. Let's not mention this to her and eventually maybe she'll be mad about something else and we can forget our guilt", Ziggy said.

"If we're lucky. I'm tired of acting like the past four years never happened. That she was on _vacation. _Freddy Krueger is back and Killing makes him powerful. And Erin is mixed up in that. Something our parents worried about", Kara said.

"God Kara, she's not some kind of...I don't know...key of darkness. What is she supposed to have Freddy's heir or something? That's real funny", Ziggy replied.

Erin came to sometime later but she winced when she opened her eyes. Freddy was beside her, propped up on his elbow.

"How are feeling?" He asked.

"I have weird taste in my mouth, like I threw up and my head hurts", Erin replied.

"You were drunk. You could barely walk ,so I had to carry you", Freddy said, "Oh and You vomited three times".

Erin put her fingers in her hair, there was throbbing sensation in her temple.

"I ..didn't...mean...to.", but she was cut off by Freddy who kissed her forehead, she winced a little but didn't push him off.

"Promise me you won't do that ever again", Freddy said softly.

"Promise", Erin replied.

Freddy sat up and handed her what was a bag of frozen peas.

"We didn't have any ice so I found peas. Should help the headache", He said kissing her again but this time on the cheek.

Erin put the frozen peas to her head. Freddy left the room and soon she fell asleep. She wondered if Kara and Ziggy had a better time then she did.

**Author's Note: Sweet chap huh? I added a reference to Michael Myers in there. Maybe you can tell me what the reference was referred to. Just a little trivia for my readers. Keep you on your toes. Next chap has some lemon in it. So please don't be offended. Read and Review! **


	15. Lemons and Limes

Chapter Fifteen

Erin had a headache the following day. She took a couple of asprin but it didn't seem to be helping. Her head felt a giant balloon and the air was being pushed out. Freddy wasn't helping the situation any either. He kept flicking rubber bands at her and smacking the back of her head when he got the chance. He only got away with this because she didn't feel like fighting back.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Erin asked glaring at him.

"Oh the poor little princess can't take a hang over?" Freddy asked.

She tried to kick him with her foot but he grabbed her ankle. Erin tried to get her leg back but it was no use. She shouldn't have retaliated.

"Freddy let go of me", Erin replied trying to crawl away.

"But it wouldn't be fun", Freddy replied letting go of her leg and pinning her down.

His lips found the back of her neck.

"Fuck you", Erin replied giving into him.

"I believe we went over that already", Freddy replied laughing.

He slid off of her and Erin rolled over onto her back.

"Maybe Dr. Krueger could give a treatment for my headache", Erin said, playfully running her fingers down his sweater.

She wasn't in the mood to be intimate but she'd do anything to appease him. Freddy smiled and leaned down. Kissing her temple, running his mouth down her hair line, to her cheek and then mouth. Down her jaw and then to her neck. Erin relaxed beneath him and just lay there, as though she were paralyzed. Her head throbbed but maybe a nice bowl of soup, a warm bath and some more asprin would do the trick. Erin was so busy watching Freddy playfully bitting into her shoulder that she was oblivious to the person in her bedroom door way.

"OH MY GOD!"

Erin turned her head quickly. Kara was standing there, mouth a gap. Kara then turned tail and headed down the stairs. Erin pushed Freddy off of her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to the door way, she turned around to look at him.

"I'll be back, just one minute", Erin said holding up her index finger.

Erin came down the stairs and almost fell into Kara, who hadn't even opened the front door. Kara turned to Erin, her face was red and she looked just as she did when they had fought.

"Kara, I can explain", Erin said slowly.

"What is there to explain? You..and...him. Erin, what is wrong with you? You were just laying there and letting him man handle you like that", Kara replied.

"It's always like that Kara. Well, I mean, I do part of the work", Erin said, knowing this wasn't the best way to explain it.

"You mean the part where you suck on his dick? I'm so glade you guys weren't that far yet", Kara replied.

Erin winced as her friend said this. Erin was sure Freddy could hear every word of it.

"Kara I told you, Freddy and I already had sex, like twice. And that was on two different occasions", Erin replied.

"I just came over here to check on you but it looks like he's already on top of that, isn't he? Are you on a way to a full recovery or does Dr. Krueger have to make sure his patient is well even to give him head?" Kara asked.

"You heard that?" Erin asked.

"Yeah I did. You should really leave a sign or a message when you and Krueger are going at it. It would be quit helpful", Kara replied.

Kara swung the door open and left, closing the door with a swift, _SNAP! _Erin turned to back up but Freddy was sitting on the stairs.

"That girl is a real bitch. Are you sure you don't want me to get rid of her for you?" Freddy asked.

"If she gives me one reason that she might hurt you, I'll let you end her life right then and there", Erin replied staring at the floor with a dark glare.

Kara found Ziggy still in last night's clothes watching television.

"Don't you have a life?" She asked.

"Don't you ever knock?" Ziggy asked.

Kara sat down in the opposite chair.

"Ziggy, we need to get Erin away from Freddy", Kara replied.

"_We? _As in we, as in us, as in the two people who can't seem to tell the truth to our best friend who has been, I'll mention, our best friend since Preschool", Ziggy replied.

"Zig, you want her back right? Knows the time to do it", Kara said.

"Kara, it's none of our business. We took her to that party, we left her alone, we stood by and watched her being locking in a Clinic. If Freddy wants to manipulate her, he's freed to do it", Ziggy said.

Kara sighed, "You don't mean that".

"Kara, Erin unleashed Freddy for some reason and he can come into our dreams and kill us. With or without her permission", Ziggy replied.

"Well, be that as it may, we have to find a way to break her free from him", Kara replied.

"You're on your own, have a good funeral", Ziggy replied.

Kara rolled her eyes and left his house.

_"If Ziggy saw what Freddy was doing to Erin, he'd agree", _Kara thought.

**Author's Note: Sorry this chap was so short. But I didn't want my computer to freeze up again. The story is slowly turning dark. There's going to be a character death pretty soon. But not for at least a couple chapters. I want to get to chapter twenty before I write the squeal. Yes Ladies and Gentleman, there's going to be a SQUEAL! (I hope I spelled that right). If anyone is wondering where Erin's parents have been, I'll tell you. **

**While Erin was in the clinic/hospital, whatever you want to call it, her mom and dad were killed in a car accident out side of Springwood. The car accident happened like all accidents happen, car gets hit, goes off the road and rolls over. The two died. Nobody notified anyone because the adults in the Nightmare on Elm Street series are stupid and are incapable of doing anything. Oh well. On with the story! **

**READ & REVIEW! **


	16. Final Talk

Chapter Sixteen

Erin sat on the floor, back arched against the couch, still dressed in her pajamas, hair pulled back in a pony tail and holding a bowl of cereal. A week and come and went and it was now Saturday and the news was more eventful than ever. Erin put the metal spoon between her teeth and lightly bit on it.

_News reporter on TV: _

_Anchor David Ray: "I'm here live at the Springwood Clinic for Dream Therapy. According to officials, a patient escaped at the end of last month and is now somewhere in Springwood. Doctor's wouldn't release a name to police and all we know is that the patient was female. Other rumors are being thrown around that the Springwood slasher, Fred Krueger, is involved in these murders. But of course that is impossible because Fred Krueger was burned to death. There is speculation that the female escapee and Fred Krueger are possibly linked in these murders. The murders that took place this week were on seven children between the ages of seven and ten. The children were killed in their homes between the hours of eleven pm and one am. Teens and college students were also killed earlier this month. Of course these murders had taken place in the late hours of the evening and early morning. Police have no leads and they are issuing a curfew for children and teens under the age of eighteen. Parents are to keep an eye on their children at all times and makes sure their teenagers are home on school nights and on weekends. We will be updating you when more information is given. Tune in at 6 this evening". _

"Anything good on?" a voice behind her asked.

Erin tilted her head upwards to see Freddy leaning on the back of the couch.

"Just another report, same as yesterday", Erin replied.

"The fucker's can't seem to figure it out", Freddy said laughing a little.

Erin had become accustomed to living like this since the day Freddy had helped her escape her prison at the Clinic. It was almost the end of July, the thirty first was tomorrow. Had time flown by just like that? Erin happily munched on her cereal as more news flashed across the television. Freddy swung his legs over the back of the couch and sat down behind her. With his bladed glove, he put one of blades to the back of her neck, ever so gently, he began to run it across the back of her neck. Erin felt the coldness of it. She made a small giggle.

"Freddy", She replied trying not to chock on her cereal.

"I'm not doing anything", He replied holding up both hands.

"Liar", Erin said.

"Just eat your fucking cereal", He muttered.

Erin finished her bowl of cereal and he began to tickle the back of her neck. Erin set her bowl down. They hadn't been _dirty _with each other for about three days now and Erin knew it was driving him crazy. But Erin hadn't heard from Kara or Ziggy and this had been driving her crazy.

"Where do you think dumb and bitchy are?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know. I left them both messages to call me but they haven't called back", Erin replied.

Her messages had been short, "_Hi, this is Erin. Please call me when you get this". _So far, nothing. Were they avoiding her? Kara probably was. Kara had seen her and Freddy. Surely Kara had told Ziggy but Ziggy wasn't so easily swayed and he wasn't one to hold grudges. Erin undid her ponytail and let her dark red curls flow over her shoulders. She set her hair tie beside her empty cereal bowl. She got up on her knees and climbed up onto the couch. Erin crawled onto Freddy's lap and rested her head on his leg.

"Can I help you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"You know you can talk to me about anything", Freddy replied softly, caressing her hair.

"I think the reason they're not returning my calls is because they're planning something. I've had feeling for awhile and I think they're going to betray me. After Kara saw us and after I told her about us and after everything", Erin sat up and looked Freddy in the eye, "I came home after four years, hoping everything would go back to normal. Hoping my two best friends would understand. You are my new world Freddy and my two best friends are not understanding that and they are conspiring and I'm going to go crazy if you don't say anything!".

"How about this", Freddy replied pressing his lips against hers.

Erin wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. Responding to his kiss. It had been like this for awhile. The sexual tension would rise and then would explode and they'd spend about five hours in the bedroom. Well, five hours is a slight exaggeration, it was more like three hours. When they broke apart, Freddy smiled at her.

"You're a crazy bitch, know that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know", Erin replied, she sighed, "I'm going to get dressed. I'm going to go talk to Ziggy and when I get back, that's it. Fun and games are over. We're on your home turf. Your rules. No more protecting them. No more anything. Loretta may have let you down because she cared about people like _them. _The same people who lied to me, the people who covered you up and the two people I thought I could trust. You were right. I have you now and you were the only one I could ever trust".

Erin got up and went upstairs. Freddy smiled wickedly to himself. She still had no idea how powerful she really was. It was rare for someone to be able to pull someone into their dreams but Freddy had seen it happen before. The different kids whom had battled him in the real world and the dream realm. Freddy had killed all but one. The one to survive was his daughter Katherine who now went by the name Maggie Burroughs. Freddy was just glade Erin didn't know how to do any of that dream warrior crap.

Erin came back down, wearing a black hooded sweat shirt and a gray skirt. She picked up her hair tie and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Give me an hour", Erin replied holding one finger.

"I'll sharpen my blades. If they give you any trouble. Fall asleep", Freddy replied.

"Right", Erin said nodding.

The walk to Ziggy's didn't take long but it sure felt that way. Ziggy answered the door.

"Hi", Ziggy said.

"Is Kara here?" Erin asked.

"No. Why don't you come in", Ziggy replied.

Erin and Ziggy went into the living room. Erin sat on the couch and Ziggy sat opposite her in the chair. Erin felt nervous.

"Is there something on your mind?" Ziggy asked.

"I called you and Kara and you haven't answered any of my calls. Kara saw me and Freddy making out. And you're avoiding me. So, I want to know exactly what you two are up to", Erin said.

"I think Kara is planning to...to I don't know...get you away from Freddy. She says he's manipulating you and stuff", Ziggy replied.

"Are you helping her?" Erin asked.

"I said no. I told her it wasn't our business", Ziggy said.

"It is our business".

Erin and Ziggy looked up to see Kara come into the living room. Kara sat down beside Ziggy.

"Erin, you are our friend and we want to help you", Kara replied when Erin nor Ziggy said anything.

"Help me? With what?" Erin asked.

"Getting rid of Freddy", Kara said.

"I don't want to get rid of Freddy. I don't want help with anything", Erin replied throwing her hands up.

"But you're one them", Kara replied pointing at Erin.

"One of who? Doesn't anyone tell me anything without leaving riddles?" Erin asked.

Ziggy sighed, "A dream warrior. Someone who can go into the dream world and pull someone into or out of their dreams".

"Do the names Nancy Thompson, Alice Johnson, Kristen, or Maggie Burroughs ring a bell?" Kara asked.

"I don't know any of those people", Erin replied rather angrily.

"You should know Maggie Burroughs or rather her real name, Katherine Krueger", Ziggy replied.

"She's Freddy's daughter", Kara said.

"Do you guys work for some organization that I don't know about?" Erin asked, her voice rising.

"No. But Ziggy and I found out about all of those people from newspapers, articles, Internet search. Ziggy's mom is one of the kids whose great grandmother helped track down Freddy and burn him", Kara said.

"Nancy Thompson had a daughter who had a daughter who had a daughter. You're linked to the girl who lived in that house back in 1984", Ziggy replied.

"I'M WHAT?" Erin shouted standing up. Fists clenched.

"Didn't you ever wonder why your parents skipped town and left you to get adopted?" Kara asked.

"So my mom is Nancy Thompson's great granddaughter? But isn't she dead?" Erin asked.

"The line after Nancy lived else where. Your grandmother raised your mom here in Springwood. Thus as to why you live on Elm Street", Ziggy replied.

"Ziggy's grandmother worked with your grandmother. Our parents went to school together. My mom and dad, Ziggy's mom and dad, everyone's mom and dad from that generation, knows about you and who you are linked with. Everyone knows and everyone wants it hushed up. That's why you were sent to the dream clinic", Kara replied.

Erin didn't know what to think or what to say or to do anything. Her earlier frustration seemed to evaporate. But she had told Freddy, this was it. Neither Kara and Ziggy had to know and she wanted it that way. Hearing the truth felt great. But she wasn't going to let them hurt her or Freddy and just because they decided now was a good time to tell the truth, it still hurt. Freddy had been betrayed by his wife because she decided to snoop after she promised not to. Erin felt betrayed by her two best friends because they had promised her that they would tell the truth no matter what. That promise had been made way back in the first grade and four years ago, they had broken it.

"I really appreciate you two for coming forward and telling me the truth and I can't hold a four year grudge. I know it's not your fault you know all of this stuff because your parents knew. And I respect the fact you did hide some of this but the night Freddy helped me escape, Freddy told me about my parents. And he knows that you were lying to me", Erin said.

"I shouldn't listen to Freddy. He talks a lot of shit", Kara replied.

"Shut up Kara", Erin replied.

Kara was taken aback by this. Erin had never told her to shut up before.

"I should probably go", Erin replied.

"Wait. Please don't", Ziggy said.

"Tell me, are you either of you still thinking about separating Freddy and I?" Erin asked.

"We're doing it for your own good", Kara said through clenched teeth.

"Ziggy?" Erin asked turning to Ziggy.

Ziggy didn't reply. He didn't need to. His silence was good enough answer for her.

"I see how it's going to be. Fine!" Erin replied bitterly and with that she left.

That was it. She had said her goodbye. They had no idea. Erin got home to find Freddy still sitting on the couch. She shut the door and locked it. Freddy looked up to see her with her back to the door, leaning against it. Erin took a deep breath. She walked over to Freddy and sat down beside him. Erin didn't wait for him to ask. Erin told him of the things she had learned and what had been said. After she was done, she just slumped against the couch and said no more. A thousand questions passed through her head. She didn't know where to begin.

"Who is Katherine Krueger?" Erin asked aloud, she hadn't ment to.

"My daughter or at least she used to be. She blew me up with a pipe bomb", Freddy muttered with bitterness.

"Who is Nancy Thompson?" Erin asked.

"Another bitch who got rid of me but I killed her", Freddy replied.

"Who am I?" Erin asked herself.

"The crazy girl who I'm in love with", Freddy replied putting his arm around her.

"Did anyone tell you how perverted you are?" Erin asked smiling a little.

"I'm proud to say that I am", Freddy replied putting his mouth to her ear and just lightly biting it.

As he nibbled on her ear, Erin just relaxed. It would be all over soon and from here on out, she didn't have anymore decisions to make. It was Freddy's turn. Erin had kept him from doing the deed because she had believed Kara and Ziggy would help. She had been wrong. They didn't understand and probably never would. If they had to die at the hand of the springwood slasher. So be it.

**Author's Note: I hope I'm not being mean here. Only one character dies though. How many more chapters should I have? I'm undecided. By the way, if you didn't catch that, Erin is related to Nancy. The girl from the first film. I probably didn't explain the generations very well but I think you can figure it out. Read and Review! **


	17. Plan Put Into Action

Chapter Seventeen

It was dark out. It was so dark the street lamps had come on early. Freddy wasn't really sure what time it was. He looked down beside him to see Erin curled up in a ball. The way she was sleeping, it was hard to tell if she was a child or an adult. Freddy really didn't care. He knew her pretty well. And he knew she was no child. Although she had acted like one at first but with his sadistic, manipulative and murderous know how, she was no longer an innocent little teenage girl. Freddy smiled to himself, remembering how he had his way with her. Although it had been tempting to kill her but he found there was something about her he liked. And he decided she was his and nobody could have her but him.

"_Wonder what she's thinking about?" _Freddy thought.

Only one way to find out. Freddy vanished in a fog red and green smoke.

_Freddy reappeared in the dream realm. He could easily come and go as he pleased and with access to the real world, his power was unimaginable. Freddy found himself in his version of Springwood. The dead children were playing with chalk and jump roping. All talking quietly on the sidewalk.One of the children, a little girl with brunette hair, tied back in a pony tail, tugged on the sleeve of Freddy's sweater. _

"What do you want piggy?" Freddy snarled.

_"The nice girl with red hair is in there", The little girl replied pointing to the old house._

_Freddy knew which house she was pointing at. The little girl ran off without another word. Freddy entered the house, as he had done so many times before. Everything seemed to be exactly how the real house looked. Freddy walked over to the couch, expecting to see Erin still sleeping, she wasn't there. He strained to listen. The little maggot outside had said "the nice girl with red hair" was in the house. Suddenly three little children came flying down the stair laughing. Freddy cursed under his breath. The kids stopped at the bottom of the stairs once they saw him.The youngest, had her hair in ponytails. The little girl ran back up the stairs. _

_"Freddy's home", the little girl shouted, as though she were calling to someone. _

"What are you looking at? Get the fuck out of my sight", Freddy replied pointing at the front door, which opened.

_The two children hurried out the front door, which shut after they exited.Freddy stood staring at the door. Another pair of foot steps sounded on the stairs. He turned to see Erin on the stairs, holding the little girl with ponytails. The little girl was sucking her thumb. Erin was smiling down at the child. Freddy wanted to puke. He clicked his blades together and the front door swung open. Erin carried the little girl out onto the porch. _

"Run along. Tell the others, I'll play later", Erin cooed.

_The little girl shook her head and Erin set the little girl down and the girl took off towards the group that was jump roping. Erin turned back to Freddy and re-entered the house. The front door shut behind her. _

"You make me sick", Freddy replied.

"And I suppose what you do is normal?" Erin asked.

"I thought you were asleep?" Freddy asked changing the subject.

"I am asleep. Or I was asleep here too but I woke up", Erin replied extended her arms to the worse for wear house.

"Well go back to sleep", Freddy replied pointing his glove hand towards the torn up couch.

"Why?" Erin asked.

"You'll see", Freddy replied, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Erin laid back down on the couch and was surprised to find it didn't take long for her to go back to sleep. Freddy disappeared and re-materialized back in the real world. Erin was still in the same position he had left her in. He bent over her until his face was close to hers.

"Time to wake up", Freddy whispered in her ear.

Erin's eyes fluttered open and she rubbed her eyes in a tired manner. She sat up and looked at Freddy.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Time to kill two little piggy's", Freddy replied wiggling the four finger knifes on his gloved hand.

Erin quickly ran upstairs to change into a pair of black overalls and a gray long sleeved shirt. She came back down a second later. She was wide awake.

"Here's what you're going to do. Call one of your friends and tell them you're going to the old Springwood power plant. Once there, go in and walk around until you find a room near the back, stay in there until I say so", Freddy replied.

"Alright", Erin said shaking her head.

Erin decided to call Ziggy.

"Hello?" Ziggy asked.

"Hi. It's Erin. Look, I don't have time to talk. I'm going to the old Springwood power plant. Bye", Erin replied and hung up the phone.

"Erin?" Ziggy asked into the silent phone.

Kara, Spencer and Sora were sitting opposite him.

"What did she say?" Kara asked.

"She said she was going to the Springwood Power Plant", Ziggy replied haning up the phone.

"He wants to fight on his own turf. We'll give him a fight", Kara replied.

"Freddy's room is in the back, the boiler room is huge, it's just before", Spencer said.

"Why is he sending her there?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but it's stupid move on his part. The parents stopped him there, that's where we'll stop him", Kara replied.

"You guys go ahead. I want no part of this", Ziggy replied holding up his hands.

"Fine. Sora, Spencer, let's go", Kara replied.

The three left. They had a car full of oiled rags, matches, bottles, anything that could start a fire. They had a different plan. Erin left the house a second after Kara, Spencer and Sora left Ziggy's. Freddy had gone back into the dream realm.

"Got the blind fold and rope?" Kara asked.

Sora and Spencer got out of the car and grabbed Erin from behind. The blinded folded her with a bandana. They bound her hands with rope. Spencer took a sock and stuffed it into her mouth.Sora helped Spencer get her into the back seat. Spencer got into the back seat as well.

"Is this necessary?" Sora asked getting into the passenger seat.

"To get rid of Krueger? Yes", Kara answered her with a smile.

The power plant was on the other side of town. A good twenty minutes drive. Once in the parking lot, Sora and Spencer supported Erin between them as they followed Kara into the building. The boilers made minor sounds of clanking. Everything looked old and rusty.

"Found it", Kara replied shinning her flash light.

Although, there was no need for the flash light. A fire was alight in the grate, passed the grate was a room with small wood stove.

"Just put her on the floor", Kara replied, "And bind her legs".

Spencer bound Erin's legs. Once this was done they, left shutting the door. They followed their way back and once back out in the parking lot, the got out their materials. Kara took out two walkie talkies.

"You two stay out here and get ready to set the place on fire. I'm going in and getting rid of the bastard myself", Kara said, "Once I've cornered him, I'll tell you guys when".

Spencer and Sora shook their heads. They had been unsure of this plan at first but because Freddy Krueger haunted their dreams and had killed several people in Springwood, they had decided to along with Kara's plan. Kara went back into the building and started looking for the burnt assalient with the finger knifes. Freddy rematerilized onto one of the catwalks over the boilers, unaware of the plan that was taking place. Behind the closed door, in the small room, Erin had rolled onto her side, she had no way of warning Freddy and hoped he'd come looking for her soon.

Outside, Sora and Spencer were putting together an asortment of fire starter items. Spencer turned on his walkie talkie.

"Fire arms are raring to go", Spencer replied after Sora had finished the last one.

"Good", came Kara's reply.

**Author's Note: Showdown in the next chapter! Read and Review! **


	18. Final Battle

Chapter Eighteen

Kara got of her walkie talkie and noticed that the room she was standing in had warped and changed. The lighting was now a eerie red and green glow, the shadows seemed to be darker but other than that everything seemed to be the same.

"Come out here Krueger! I know you're here!", Kara shouted

There was a sound of pipes clanging and the sound of the boilers. Kara walked around the next corner, it was much brighter and there was smoke coming from some of the heaters. It was sweltering and the air seemed to be pushed together. Kara walked across a catwalk and down some stairs. She was on another level of the power plant. As she carefully walked around a boiler, she stopped. Three little girls, wearing white dresses, were tossing a small ball to each other. One girl had her hair down. The other had her in two ponytails. The third girl had short hair. The three girls were tossing the ball in slow motion and singing in eerie but beautiful voices:

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, better stay awake. Nine, ten, never sleep again".

They all turned in Kara's direction. Kara gave a loud scream. All of their faces were mutilated. No eyes, deep razor cuts, blood dripping from their noses and mouths. Blood also ran down from under their hair lines. One girl's ear was missing. They had blood stains on their dresses.

"He likes children. Especially little girls. He can't be killed. He told her to fall asleep. She's asleep. In the room where he takes his children", The oldest girl replied.

"Erin's alseep?" Kara asked.

"She's the girl who comes and plays with us. We're his children. And she's our mother", the second youngest replied.

"You have to wake her up. Please, You have to", Kara pleaded.

"Freddy won't like that. He wants her", the oldest girl said.

"Please, please you have to help me", Kara replied, shaking now.

All three girls shook their heads side to side. Foot steps echoed nearby.

"Shh. He's coming. Freddy's coming for you", The oldest girl exclaimed in a whisper.

Kara would've screamed if she hadn't froze in terror. All three girls melted away into nothing. Kara stared down at the floor where the little girls had been. She turned around to see Freddy materialize a second later.

"You fucking bastard", Kara replied through gritted teeth.

"And you're a fucking whore but we're not all perfect", Freddy exclaimed with a cruel smile.

"Well, in a few minutes you'll be a dead bastard", Kara said smiling herself.

"No. No. I can't be touched here", Freddy replied gesturing to the surroundings.

"The parents of Springwood burned you here and I've got back up in the parking lot ready to do it a second time", Kara said.

Freddy just smiled.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something? Erin is asleep. As long as she's asleep, I'm untouchable. And the only way to get me into the real world, is for her bring me back", Freddy said laughing now.

"It's still her dream", Kara snapped.

Freddy waved a his gloved hand, "It might be her dream. But it's my rules. And we're on my turf".

"She can still change this. She doesn't need you", Kara replied.

"Stupid bitch. You're not very smart are you?" Freddy asked.

"I much smarter than you", Kara retorted.

"You've been a bad girl Kara. Lying to your friend. You know what they say? Liar, liar, pants on fire!", Freddy cackled.

With a flick of his glove, a fire sparked onto Kara's shoes, steadily consuming her pants.

"ERIN! WAKE UP!" Kara screamed.

"She can't hear you. And..oh, I forgot to mention", Freddy replied walking up to Kara and sneering in her face, "I'm forever!".

Freddy through his head back and laughed. The fire consumed Kara, melting the walkie talkie she was holding.

"Kara, are you there?" Spencer asked into his walkie talkie.

There was nothing but static. Spencer turned to Sora.

"Let's just get this over with", Sora replied.

The two threw the oiled continents into the door way of the building. Then threw struck matches and threw them in as well. The building went up with five minutes. The room Freddy and Kara had been in went back to normal.

"I smell smoke", Freddy replied sniffing the air.

Erin opened her eyes but she still had the blind fold on. She gagged and spluttered and was able to dislodge the gag that was in her mouth.

"FREDDY!" She screamed.

Ziggy's car pulled into the parking lot as the building began to blaze. Ziggy got of his car.

"Holy shit", He whispered.

Freddy disappeared on the spot. All that remained of Kara's body was a burned skeleton with pieces of clothing still stuck to it. Freddy re-materialized in the small room. Erin looked up at him. Police arrived about fifteen seconds later, along with a fire truck. Spencer and Sora were trying to keep Ziggy from running into the inferno.

"SHE'S IN THERE! GOD DAMN. SHE'S IN THERE", He shouted.

Within the hour, the fire fighters were able to contain the fire. The flames hadn't destroyed all of the building. Fire fighters had recovered only one body. Kara's body. The police questioned the three teens. Sora and Spencer explained what had happened.

"Kara was going to go after some guy. Fred something", Spencer replied.

"Since neither of the three of you have a record, I'm guessing your parents have something worse than jail?" One of the officers asked.

"Yeah. It's called being grounded", Spencer replied.

"What about Erin? She was in there", Sora replied.

"We only found one body. But we'll keep searching", The officer replied.

Ziggy wasn't listening, his eyes were on the half burnt building. He knew they all had failed. But he was the only one who could find Freddy and get revenge.

A week had gone by since the incident. No word about any other bodies being found. Springwood's residents had all feared that this might happen. That everything that they had tried to cover up would be brought back from the dead.

Her blue eyes scanned the white ceiling. She turned her head to one side than the other. She was laying on the couch. Her heart skipped a beat. She sat up and looked around. It was quiet. But the sun was fading fast outside and soon it be evening. She ran her fingers through her hair. She sat down on the couch and heard footsteps on the basement stairs. The door to the basement opened.

"Freddy", She replied getting up.

She wrapped her arms around his mid section. Her face buried against his sweater. She then looked up at him.

"I'm so glade you're alright", She said softly.

"Erin, I was just downstairs", He replied smirking.

"It's just that...I had the worst nightmare ever", Erin whispered.

"It wasn't a nightmare. I wish it was", Freddy replied.

"That would explain this then", Erin replied rolling up the sleeve of her shirt and reveling a small burn mark, that was slowly healing.

Freddy lightly brushed his lips against her temple.

"Why don't you go upstairs and disinfect it", Freddy replied.

Erin nodded and went upstairs. Freddy stood by the window. Ziggy was standing out side on the other side of the street. His hands in his pants pockets. He glared back at Freddy. Freddy just raised his gloved hand and waved.

_"This is not the end Krueger. I will defeat you in anyway necessary", _Ziggy thought to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note: Okay. I hope that wasn't too lame or cliche or anything. Ziggy doesn't know that Erin is alive and that Freddy actually saved her. The sequel will tie up loose ends and Erin gets to meet Nancy during one of her dreams. Maggie Burroughs makes a wonderful appearance later on in the sequel as well. Alright until next time "Don't..Fall.. Asleep"**. **Read and Review! **


End file.
